La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya
by inukag9
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, hacker de son état, ne se serait absolument pas attendu à cela. Et pourtant, le voilà forcé à s'allier à un fichu Ananas, à son assistant bien trop heureux et à un pyromane notoire suite à la requête de son herbivore de client. Une minute, le monde est en danger ? Il est temps que des herbivores soient mordus à mort... UA et co-écriture avec Ann O'Neem.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

 **Ceci est une coécriture avec Ann O'Neem!**

* * *

 _Bien le bonjour! Je tiens à vous présenter une fic co-écrite avec inukag9. Cette histoire, normalement écrite avec le but d'y glisser du 182769, s'est transformée en une sorte de thriller de courses-poursuites et de machinations diaboliques sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte…_

 _Avertissements: Cette fic est un UA. Et qui dit UA, dit aussi personnages OOC. Sinon, il n'y aura pas de lemon et autres…_

 _Bref, profitez bien du prologue, le premier chapitre sortira dans quelques jours ;)_

* * *

 **[EDIT]** J'ai pas mal hésité à commencer à poster maintenant, vu que je serais occupée avec mon master cette année (j'ai à peine le temps de regarder des animes... mais si j'ai pu poster quatre OS, c'est faisable n'est-ce pas?), mais si je ne commence pas, je ne terminerai jamais la correction en me disant que de toute façon, le premier chapitre n'est pas publié u.u Je vais tenter de terminer cette année sur un nouveau chapitre!

J'ai repris cette fic à Ann O'Neem pour la publier à sa place car elle n'était pas décidée à publier la suite que je lui envoyais entièrement corrigée! Le dernier chapitre a du être envoyé trois ou quatre fois… J'ai eu beau la harceler jusque chez elle, traverser la frontière qui séparent nos deux pays, la harceler de nouveau en face à face… mais rien à faire! Alors il fut décidé que je reprendrais la publication u.u Je recommence donc tout!

Celles et ceux qui l'auraient déjà lu chez Ann O'Neem peuvent relire la fic ici. Et moi, **je vous garantie sur mon honneur d'auteur de fanfic que je livrerais la fin**. J'en profiterais pour apporter quelques corrections et ma propre mise en page.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya**

 **Prologue: Présentation de la Folle Semaine**

La plupart des histoires commencent par un réveil dans un endroit inattendu, sous le chant des oiseaux ou alors sous la pluie.

La plupart des histoires ont pour héros un individu brave mais mal aimé par la société, le cœur sur la main et qui se révèle être plus courageux que quiconque lorsque la situation le demande.

La plupart des histoires se transforment en bestsellers qui seront ensuite adaptés en films.

Ceci n'est pas une de ces histoires. Le héros n'est pas quelqu'un de généreux, il n'a absolument pas le cœur sur la main et ignore tout du mot pitié. Les seules fois qu'il entend ce terme, c'est lorsque ses adversaires le supplient. Bien entendu, il n'exauce jamais leurs prières.

Vu comme ça, on aurait des difficultés à le considérer comme un héros. Et pourtant, c'en est un.

Après tout, il a sauvé le monde d'une véritable catastrophe et a démasqué la pire conspiration qui ait eu lieu sur terre.

Et tout cela en une semaine.

Vous avez sûrement compris. Ceci est l'histoire de la Folle Semaine que passa Hibari Kyoya.

Bien sûr, tout ce qui suivra est strictement confidentiel et ne devra jamais sortir de ce dossier, sous risque de poursuites par les multiples gouvernements qui sont mentionnés dans cette histoire.

Une fois ceci éclairée, nous vous invitons à réfléchir deux fois avant de continuer à lire.

Vous décidez de continuer? Bien, nous vous aurons prévenu. Ne nous en voulez pas si vous vous retrouvez un beau jour avec un ordinateur ou une voiture piégée, ou si votre compte bancaire est vidé sans raison.

Après tout, il nous observe. Il n'a jamais arrêté de le faire...

* * *

 **[EDIT]** Voilà déjà le prologue de (re)publié! Pour les anciens ainsi que les nouveaux lecteurs, la suite arrive demain! Mais comme j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide pour me le rappeler… comme une review! Je dis ça, je dis rien~…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

 **Ceci est une coécriture avec Ann O'Neem!**

* * *

 _Et nous voici pour le premier «vrai» chapitre! Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est une co-écriture avec inukag9. Notre deuxième, d'ailleurs ^^_

 _Sinon, je l'avais déjà annoncé dans le prologue, mais cette fic a été écrite avec le but d'y glisser du 182769. Cependant, il n'y aura pas la moindre mention de ce couple… Ne cherchez pas à comprendre comment, nous avons réussi à créer une intrigue compliquée et avons oublié le pairing original…_

 _Merci à tous pour avoir commenté le minuscule prologue! XD_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **[EDIT]** En avant pour le premier chapitre! Pour certain d'entre vous, ça vous rappellera des souvenirs!

J'ai repris cette fic à Ann O'Neem pour la publier à sa place car elle n'était pas décidée à publier la suite que je lui envoyais entièrement corrigé! Le dernier chapitre a du être envoyé trois ou quatre fois… J'ai eu beau la harceler jusque chez elle, traverser la frontière qui séparent nos deux pays, la harceler de nouveau en face à face… mais rien à faire! Alors il fut décidé que je reprendrais la publication u.u Je recommence donc tout!

Celles et ceux qui l'auraient déjà lu chez Ann O'Neem peuvent relire la fic ici. Et moi, **je vous garantie sur mon honneur d'auteur de fanfic que je livrerais la fin**. J'en profiterais pour apporter quelques corrections et ma propre mise en page.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya**

 **Chapitre 1: Premier Jour**

 _Présentations des personnages principaux et début des ennuis_

Le jour où toute cette affaire débuta, nos protagonistes étaient occupés à vaquer à leurs affaires habituelles. De ce fait, Hibari Kyoya était devant son écran d'ordinateur avec de fines lunettes rectangulaires de vue et une expression peu recommandable sur son visage pâle.

Il pianotait, les traits indifférents, pendant que des dizaines de fichiers apparaissaient simultanément sur son écran. Le silence agréable de la pièce ombragée, qui n'était entrecoupé que par le faible cliquetis des touches maltraitées par l'humeur sombre du jeune adulte, fut subitement brisé par un toc à la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement désagréable, faisant de ce fait grimacer Hibari.

Yamamoto Takeshi, son assistant, entra, deux verres en main. Il en posa un sur le bureau de Kyoya et garda l'autre pour lui. Il s'installe ensuite sur le canapé et but son café tout en fredonnant une chanson quelconque.

\- Herbivore.

\- Ahah, il n'y avait plus de thé alors j'ai pris du café bien noir.

\- C'est quoi ça?

\- Bah du… Ah! Notre machine à café est en panne alors j'suis allé l'acheter à côté.

Hibari lança un regard froid à Takeshi qui rit comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à garder son poste durant toutes ces années. Qui à part lui réussirait à supporter l'humeur massacrante d'Hibari Kyoya?

Soudain, un bourdonnement annonçant la réception d'un message retentit dans la salle une nouvelle fois plongée dans le silence, agaçant de ce fait l'adulte qui était toujours concentré sur son écran et buvant son café. Takeshi ouvrit son téléphone avec un large sourire heureux, poussant une petite exclamation ravie, sous le regard menaçant de son patron qui songeait déjà à lancer sa boisson sur son assistant.

\- Ahah~ Un message d'amour de mon amoureux. «Ta gueule, yakyu baka»

\- Herbivore, prévint Hibari en continuant à pianoter sur son clavier.

\- Je me demande comme il sait que je jouais au baseball?

Soudain, un verre volant fut esquivé de justesse par Takeshi qui déposa son verre de café sur la table. Il prit aussitôt une mine inhabituellement sérieuse et se plaça derrière le fauteuil d'Hibari qui en avait assez de se fatiguer pour rien.

\- Un nouveau client?

\- Hn, acquiesça son supérieur.

Le jeune homme, un japonais aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène mi-longs et aux yeux bleus métallisé, qui semblait être en perpétuelle mauvaise humeur appuya alors sur une touche et fit tourner l'écran de son ordinateur pour que seul Yamamoto, son secrétaire, soit visible lors de la vidéoconférence qu'il vient d'accepter.

L'autre homme affiche un petit sourire de circonstance pour aider le client à se sentir en sécurité et ainsi dévoiler tous ses secrets. Il prépara discrètement un microphone pour enregistrer la conversation qui allait avoir lieu. Mieux valait s'assurer qu'ils disposaient de preuves si jamais leur client tentait de les doubler.

Pendant ce temps, Hibari alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, faisant attention à ne pas être dans le champs de la webcam et regarde avec mauvaise humeur le gobelet de Yamamoto dont le café continuait à dégager des filets de vapeur. Fichu café industriel.

\- Bonjour, salua son secrétaire en prenant son intonation guillerette.

\- Bo-Bonjour, bredouilla le client.

Il avait l'air jeune, voir même innocent, constata Hibari en jetant un bref regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Des cheveux châtains qui semblaient avoir combattu la gravité et remporté le combat, de grands yeux bruns caramel qui avaient l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes, de fines lèvres blanchies par l'inquiétude… Un herbivore pur et dur, telle est la conclusion d'Hibari Kyoya en continuant à fusiller des yeux le verre de son secrétaire.

\- Que peut faire la Fondation pour vous aider? Demanda Yamamoto.

Kyoya retint un rire jaune. La Fondation, ce nom ridicule, était apparu suite à une boutade entre son secrétaire et celui de son pire ennemi. Et cette simple blague s'était transformée en nom officiel de son métier. Ah, quelle ironie.

\- Heu… Hésita le client en regardant autour de lui avec crainte. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui puisse être discuté aussi facilement…

Hibari soupira lourdement et se leva lentement. Il marcha calmement vers l'ordinateur, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'exclamation surprise de l'herbivore qui ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à sa présence dans la pièce, ni au regard rempli de curiosité de Yamamoto, et appuya sur plusieurs touches, faisant basculer l'appel sur sa chaîne privée.

\- Le contact est sûr, herbivore, dit-il en foudroyant l'herbivore qui avait osé insinuer que son réseau était rempli de failles. Parle.

Le client s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres et se mit à expliquer son problème. Car le métier de Hibari Kyoya consistait à résoudre les problèmes des gens. Mais pas n'importe quels problèmes. Non, ceux dont s'occupait personnellement le jeune homme ne faisaient pas légion et étaient bien particuliers. Sans oublier qu'ils exigeaient des sommes astronomiques.

Le client regarda autour de lui et trembla. Il hésita un instant et retira sa chemise, révélant un torse couvert de bleus, de coupures et autres blessures.

Takeshi poussa une petite exclamation choquée pendant que Kyoya étrécit ses yeux. Cette affaire traiterait donc de violence. Ses doigts se mirent à picoter et il effleura imperceptiblement les holsters de ses tonfas.

\- Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi et…et concernant les honoraires, je suis prêt à payer de mon corps, mais je vous en prie, écoutez-moi!

L'herbivore était au bord des larmes, blessé et terrorisé. Yamamoto n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre son patron qu'il incita le jeune châtain à continuer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans un immense building, un homme au teint clair, à la chevelure blonde marchait fièrement, le regard froid, dans les couloirs accompagnés de son second, un homme aux cheveux blancs qui mangeait des marshmallows. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de laboratoire où travaillaient deux autres jeunes hommes.

\- Byakuran-san! Giotto-san!

Les deux employés se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Le dénommé Giotto leur intima de se relever et contempla les écrans sous ses yeux.

\- Où en est le projet?

\- Hai! Nous touchons au but! Il nous manque un élément déclencheur pour que nous puissions débloquer l'impasse, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- D'ailleurs, si vous pouvez dire à Byakuran de ne pas griller de marshmallow sur…

\- Byakuran!

\- Ara~ Mais je ne gênais pas!

\- La derrière fois que vous aviez dit cela, nous avons retrouvé des restes de votre sucrerie coincé dans tout le système!

Giotto leva subitement sa main et toutes les personnes présentes se turent pour le regarder en silence. L'homme ne leur prêta aucune attention, ses yeux entièrement concentrés dans l'observation d'un des écrans qui retransmettait une conversation censée être privée. Les lèvres pâles du blond s'étirèrent en un léger sourire et il hocha doucement sa tête.

* * *

Au même moment, une discussion d'une égale importance avait lieu dans un autre bureau à l'opposé de celui de Kyoya.

\- Kufufu~

\- Y a rien de drôle, sale ananas! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à mon téléphone!

\- Il est du genre passionné, ton amant.

\- La ferme!

\- Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui envoyais ça~

\- Ose seulement et tu peux dire adieu au seul secrétaire qui sait te supporter, menaça l'autre en se préparant à envoyer un dossier qui déclencherait un virus chez le destinataire.

\- Kufufu, rit le premier en gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Et perdre le seul employeur qui puisse supporter tes sautes d'humeur? Je ne pense pas~

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans l'officine et seul le bruit des cliquetis des claviers se firent entendre pendant que les deux hommes se concentraient sur leurs tâches.

\- Oya, s'exclama l'employeur en se reculant pour s'adosser contre son siège qui grinça désagréablement sous le traitement infligé. L'Alouette a pêché un sacré poisson, kufufu~

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'infiltrer dans leur réseau, marmonna le deuxième en sirotant son verre de café froid. Tu sais très bien que ce bâtard ne le supporte pas.

\- Et me priver du plaisir de le voir enrager? S'étonna faussement l'homme en faisant tourner son siège pour dévisager avec un air interloqué son second. Oya, oya, il semblerait que tu aies réellement besoin de vacances, mon cher esclave~

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, je m'appelle Gokudera, pas Esclave, Chose, Truc ou je ne sais quelles conneries qui te viennent à l'esprit, Mukuro!

Le dénommé Mukuro éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir violemment.

\- Tu viens? Proposa-t-il sans se retourner. Nous allons rendre visite à ce chaud lapin qui te sert d'amant, kufufu~

Gokudera grogna et vida sa tasse tout en veillant que son mail soit correctement envoyé.

\- C'est bon, marmonna-t-il. Les Vendicare viennent de recevoir notre cadeau donc je peux prendre ma pause. Allons donc voir ton «caro»…

\- Kufufu~

Ils traversèrent le palier et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte branlante qui affichait une plaque à moitié effacée qui fit renifler avec mépris Gokudera.

\- Fondation de mes deux…

\- Voyons, mon mignon petit esclave, le corrigea avec amusement Mukuro. Il ne faut pas les regarder de haut. Même s'ils ont un nom atroce ou peu de moyens.

Puis, n'attendant pas la réponse pleine de haine de son secrétaire, il ouvrit la porte du bureau de la Fondation en contemplant avec satisfaction les deux visages surpris des garçons qu'il ne supportait pas.

\- Ananas, gronda avec un air plus que menaçant Hibari.

\- Alouette, salua gaiement Mukuro en lui faisant la bise tout en évitant habilement les poings de ce dernier. Je vois que tu as reçu l'appel de Tsunayoshi-kun~

Le client, toujours torse nu à l'écran, regarda avec surprise les nouveaux venus, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-il à Hibari. Vos associés?

\- Plutôt son cauchemar, plaisanta Yamamoto en enlaçant le cou d'un Gokudera récalcitrant.

\- Peu importe notre relation «Love is War», le coupa Mukuro avec son sourire habituel aux lèvres, J'ai eu vent de ta requête, Tsunayoshi-kun, et elle m'intéresse particulièrement, kufufu~

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul revenu d'un auteur! ^^

* * *

 **[EDIT]** Voilà un autre chapitre republié! Je teste les coupeuses de page, puisque j'en utilise pas habituellement (celles et ceux qui me connaissent le savent...) Attendez avec impatience celui de demain~ N'oubliez pas de me le rappeler dans une review~


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

 **Ceci est une coécriture avec Ann O'Neem!**

* * *

 _Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, cette histoire n'a pas été abandonnée!_

 _Cependant, pour des raisons qui nous sont propres (les études sont des forces maléfiques…), nous n'avons terminé cette histoire qu'hier. Mais cela n'est guère important!_

 _Donc, je vous présente le troisième chapitre de ma deuxième co-écriture avec inukag9! ^^_

 _En passant, cette histoire avait été écrite dans le but d'y glisser des moments extrêmement citronnés 182769… Dois-je préciser que nous n'en avons écrit pas un seul? Et oui, cette histoire ne contient que des soupçons de 1869 et de 8059._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **[EDIT]** Bon réveillon de Noël, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre! En avant pour la deuxième journée!

J'ai repris cette fic à Ann O'Neem pour la publier à sa place car elle n'était pas décidée à publier la suite que je lui envoyais entièrement corrigé! Le dernier chapitre a du être envoyé trois ou quatre fois… J'ai eu beau la harceler jusque chez elle, traverser la frontière qui séparent nos deux pays, la harceler de nouveau en face à face… mais rien à faire! Alors il fut décidé que je reprendrais la publication u.u Je recommence donc tout!

Celles et ceux qui l'auraient déjà lu chez Ann O'Neem peuvent relire la fic ici. Et moi, **je vous garantie sur mon honneur d'auteur de fanfic que je livrerais la fin**. J'en profiterais pour apporter quelques corrections et ma propre mise en page.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya**

 **Chapitre 2: Deuxième Jour**

 _L'innocent herbivore et sa requête insensée_

Le lendemain, devant l'immense building, une limousine s'arrêta juste à l'entrée en un crissement de pneus. Giotto sortit du véhicule accompagné d'un homme à l'air sombre et dangereux nommé Reborn. Byakuran était déjà devant la porte, attendant visiblement son patron avec un air profondément ennuyé sur ses traits généralement amusés.

Soudain, un homme armé jaillit d'une des voitures stationnées devant l'immeuble pour se jeta sur le blond en criant à l'injustice. Reborn n'eut aucun effort à l'arrêter, ses mouvements précis étant presque invisibles pour un œil non entraîné et l'individu fut, en moins d'une seconde, neutralisé avec un bras tordu par la main de fer du garde du corps du PDG.

\- Non! Pitié!

L'homme attrapa dans son désespoir la jambe du blond qui lui renvoya un coup de pied bien senti tout en fronçant ses fins sourcils, retroussant son nez de dégoût. Il fit ensuite signe aux vigiles d'embarquer le terroriste pour continuer son chemin, Reborn et Byakuran à ses côtés.

\- Byakuran, apporte du désinfectant. Non, un nouveau pantalon. Celui-là est souillé, déclara calmement le blond en lisant distraitement le rapport que lui avait tendu son second.

\- Bien, répondit l'albinos en inclinant respectueusement sa tête.

Reborn sourit, se séparant du groupe devant l'ascenseur. Il s'inclina légèrement et se redressa une fois la porte fermée. Il se retourna ensuite pour se diriger vers l'homme qui avait osé les attaquer. Un petit jeu lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Au même moment, Tsuna arriva devant la porte branlante de la Fondation. On lui avait dit d'y venir le lendemain de leur entrevue mais le paysage était peu rassurant. L'immeuble était vieux, poussiéreux et le jeune châtain était certain d'avoir aperçu des cafards ramper dans l'ombre.

Il trembla de tout ses membres et voilà déjà dix minutes qu'il hésitait à sonner. Soudain, il sentit un souffle dans son cou qui le fit sursauter. Il se plaqua dos à la porte de la Fondation avec des yeux écarquillés de frayeur.

Frayeur qui ne diminua en rien lorsqu'il vit son agresseur.

\- Kufufu~ Serais-tu sensible à… Susurra un jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés étrangement coiffés qui arboraient une curieuse ressemblance avec un certain fruit exotique et aux yeux vairons.

\- Ananas! N'importe qui fuirait en te voyant! S'exclama un autre individu aux côtés de l'agresseur, bras croisés et une mine renfrognée.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu travailles pour moi! S'empressa de rétorquer avec amusement le premier.

L'agresseur à la chevelure fruitée également joliment nommé Mukuro plongea sa main vers Tsuna qui ferma les yeux, quand soudain, celui-ci fut balancé vers l'arrière, tombant lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux. Le peureux en fut surpris et cilla plusieurs fois tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Kufufu~ Tu voulais peut-être que je fasse autre chose? Le nargua Mukuro en se penchant vers le plus petit.

\- Ananas, fit subitement une voix aussi glaciale que l'Océan Arctique.

\- Mon alouette!

Hibari accueillit Mukuro d'un coup de tonfa tandis que Takeshi embrassait Hayato qui le repoussa d'un air gêné tout en marmonnant un «pas au travail». L'alouette délaissa l'ananas et se concentra sur l'herbivore au sol qui couina dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. L'homme aux cheveux noirs rangea ses armes avec un reniflement méprisant et retourna à l'intérieur pendant que Yamamoto aidait son client à se relever.

Mukuro suivit Kyoya à l'intérieur tandis que Gokudera grommela des insultes sur les cas sociaux qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'insinuer dans sa vie tout en invitant Tsuna à le suivre. Ce dernier acquiesça et fit un pas pour aussitôt glisser sur un magasine. Il se redressa douloureusement et prit l'objet de sa chute. Un rougissement monumental s'en suivit lorsque le jeune vit le magasine pornographique qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Hiiiiiiiiieeee! Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons, considérable malgré son petit gabarit.

\- Teme! Takeshi! Tonna le gris en arrachant des mains le magazine incriminé pour le pousser contre la poitrine de son amant. Tu regardes ce genre de choses alors que je suis à côté?

\- Mais non, Hayato, c'est un client qui… Tenta de se justifier tant bien que mal le jeune homme en riant nerveusement.

\- Client de mes deux! Vous avez rien eu depuis des semaines! Riposta sur-le-champ le métis en jetant à terre l'hebdomadaire avec colère.

\- Mais… Protesta faiblement le dit Takeshi.

\- C'est le numéro d'hier en plus! Renchérit aussitôt Hayato en jetant un regard dégoûté à la couverture de la revue érotique.

\- Je te jure qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et que la vue d'une femme nue ne me fait absolument rien, promit immédiatement le brun en saisissant les mains de son vis-à-vis.

\- T'as donc regardé à l'intérieur, enfoiré! Cria ce dernier en repoussant avec force les bras de Yamamoto.

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Tsunayoshi resta à terre et observa attentivement les deux jeunes se crier dessus avec une légère fascination pendant que ceux-ci, tout en continuant leur dispute, traversaient le couloir pour rentrer dans une officine.

C'était donc ce genre de personnes qui allaient s'occuper de son cas? Que Dieu les protège…

Entre-temps, Mukuro et Hibari s'étaient rendus dans le bureau de ce dernier et s'étaient aussitôt mis au travail. Ainsi, Kyoya alluma son ordinateur puis ouvrit un nouveau dossier pour y répertorier tout ce qu'il avait constaté à propos de l'herbivore pendant que l'autre homme s'était contenté de s'allonger sur le canapé après s'être versé une tasse de café de leur machine nouvellement réparée.

\- Kufufu~ Ton secrétaire a donc reçu mon cadeau, constata Mukuro avec un amusement suintant à travers tous ses pores en entendant les cris enragés de son propre adjoint.

\- La ferme Ananas, menaça immédiatement Hibari sans lever son nez de son ordinateur. Ou je te mords à mort.

\- Il était pour toi, ajouta nonchalamment l'homme aux yeux vairons sans sourciller suite à la menace.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

\- Mais je ne demande que ça~ Rétorqua avec un large sourire Mukuro pendant que leurs seconds entraient à leur tour dans le bureau suivis par leur client.

Tsuna observa en silence les quatre hommes qui continuaient à discuter vivement, ne doutant pas qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains s'il n'intervenait pas. Le petit châtain se racla donc bruyamment la gorge et rougit en remarquant les regards curieux des personnes présentes.

\- Herbivore, déclara Hibari Kyoya, que veux-tu?

Le châtain ne savait que dire. Il était venu parce qu'il devait à tout prix contacter le dirigeant de la Fondation. Après tout, seul Hibari était suffisamment doué pour réussir ce qu'il voulait absolument réaliser.

Il toussota et essuya nerveusement ses mains moites sur la toile beige de son pantalon tout en regardant partout sauf vers l'un des hommes présents.

\- Kufufu, finit par rire Mukuro en s'asseyant sans aucune gêne sur le canapé du bureau officiel de la Fondation. Nous arrivons enfin au but… La mission du petit Tsunayoshi-kun~

Ce dernier hocha sa tête avec raideur et se gratta la nuque tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Je vous en supplie, murmura-t-il avec une voix extrêmement grave. Volez le Trinisette.

Hibari arqua un sourcil perplexe. De quoi parlait donc l'herbivore? Sans même le remarquer, le brun se pencha en avant, un air intrigué sur ses traits glaciaux et écouta la suite des explications attentivement.

\- Mon père est… _était,_ s'étrangla Tsunayoshi avec une émotion difficilement contenue, un scientifique de grande réputation. Sawada Iemitsu. Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait sur un projet pour produire de l'énergie à partie d'hydrogène pour remplacer celles que l'on utilise couramment. Mais, il y a quelques semaines, il est arrivé à un résultat en utilisant de la nanotechnologie…

\- Et il en est mort! Ajouta presque joyeusement Mukuro tout en prenant une face d'enterrement.

Gokudera lui flanqua un coup à l'arrière de la tête et son supérieur poussa une petite plainte suite à la douleur tout en se massant l'épi.

\- Continue, fit le secrétaire de l'Ananas sur pattes.

Tsuna acquiesça nerveusement et s'humecta à nouveau les lèvres. Remarquant cela, Yamamoto déposa gentiment une tasse de café fumant devant le châtain qui la prit avec un large sourire reconnaissant.

L'ancien joueur de baseball rougit face au sourire digne de shojo manga qu'il venait de recevoir et se rétrécit sur place en croisant le regard incendiaire de son amant.

\- Quelques jours après avoir découvert le Trinisette, continua Tsuna avec une voix rauque, papa est mort d'une balle dans la tête. Les assassins ont laissé une note.

Le jeune fouilla dans les poches de sa large veste qui ne laissait rien entrevoir de son corps et en sortit une enveloppe en papier kraft chiffonnée. Il l'ouvrit en silence et tendit la feuille à Kyoya qui la saisit sans rien dire.

Ses yeux alertes lurent les mots inscrits et il fronça ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, herbivore, ordonna-t-il en lançant la feuille vers Mukuro.

Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et l'examina à son tour en silence. Puis, avec son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres, il répondit.

\- Ça, ma chère Alouette, c'est une lettre de défi de la part des Vongola~

Les secondes passèrent pendant que les hommes assimilaient l'information, durant lesquelles le jeune Sawada resta silencieux, prêt à fondre en larme en se remémorant la découverte de la mort de son père. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux mais ne pipa mot.

\- Hum… À l'heure qu'il est, les Vongola ont sans doute déjà remonté jusqu'au petit, commenta Gokudera.

\- Ça serait dangereux de le laisser rentrer chez lui, accorda son amant avec une moue inquiète.

\- Kufufu~ Nous ne faisons pas dans la garde rapprochée…

\- J-Je…je vous promets de me faire tout petit alors…s'il vous plaît…ne me laissez pas seul! S'exclama le sujet de leur conversation.

Les larmes de leur client coulèrent sur ses joues. Il cacha une partie de son visage dans sa manche et étouffa du mieux qu'il put un sanglot terrifié.

\- Je ne vous gênerais pas… Je ferais vos corvées et même à manger, mais s'il vous plaît… Aidez-moi… Supplia-t-il.

Sa voix s'étant brisée, l'orphelin agita ses bras pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage. En bougeant, quelque chose tomba de sa poche et Yamamoto le vit. Il tendit la main sous le regard jaloux et soupçonneux de son petit ami qui lui en voulait toujours pour la revue érotique et s'apprêtait déjà à le faire dormir sur le canapé le soir même. Le japonais lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et prit l'objet.

\- Sawada…-san, fit Takeshi se tournant vers leur client.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna… Renifla péniblement celui-ci.

\- Tsuna… Cette…disquette… d'où vient-elle? Demanda le brun.

\- Dix quêtes? Répéta avec curiosité le jeune châtain.

Le pleurnichard se calma et baissa son regard vers l'objet entre les mains de l'ancien baseballeur. Il le prit et le retourna dans tout les sens.

\- Pourquoi dix quêtes? Une ne suffit pas?

Tout le monde eu un mouvement de glissade.

\- Herbivore, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une disquette?

\- Kufufu~ C'est vrai que c'est une véritable antiquité, commenta Mukuro en enlaçant par derrière son alouette.

Hibari n'apprécia guère ce fait, le lui démontra à coups de tonfa pendant que l'ananas sur pattes évitait habilement les matraques en acier trempé.

\- Tch, on a le matériel pour le lire? S'interrogea à voix basse Gokudera tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Ahah~ Et dire qu'on fait tout pour être à la pointe de la technologie, ria gaiement son amant en se grattant la nuque.

\- Euh… cette…plaquette, contient dix quêtes? Demanda Tsuna en rougissant nerveusement.

\- Disquette. C'est l'ancêtre des CD-ROM si tu préfères, expliqua calmement le secrétaire de l'Alouette avec un large sourire.

\- Oh.

Le regard de Tsuna s'illumina face à l'antiquité entre ses mains. Hibari tendit la main et le petit y posa la plaquette noire.

Kyoya se leva et s'en alla dans l'autre salle. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Tsunayoshi, ne sachant que faire, suivit le mouvement. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Yamamoto l'aida à chercher quelque chose. Le châtain resta planté là sans rien faire tandis que Mukuro s'amusait à le détailler afin de le rendre mal à l'aise.

Le brun finit par trouver son bonheur et son secrétaire l'aida à installer la machine. Ils purent ainsi lire la disquette. Quelque chose s'afficha alors à l'écran, une suite de chiffres qui se terminait par un simple point légèrement décalé vers la droite.

Mukuro s'approcha et les deux patrons sourirent.

\- Herbivore, si tu gènes, je te mords à mort, lança subitement Hibari sans se tourner vers le petit Sawada.

\- H-Hai! Accepta immédiatement ce dernier en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

\- Tch! Et où tu veux le mettre? Y a pas de place ici!

\- Kufufu~ Il peut aller chez moi.

\- Il ira chez moi, Ananas.

\- Heu… Ca veut dire que…je peux rester?

\- Hn. Cette disquette sera ton paiement.

Ils commencèrent donc à discuter pour savoir comment ils allaient s'occuper de cette affaire, Hibari accepta à contrecœur de coopérer, et Mukuro, quittant la pièce en compagnie des deux secrétaires, laissa le client derrière lui. Tsuna trembla sous le regard assassin du japonais et lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua que Kyoya était sortit de la pièce pour aller dieu savait où.

Le petit châtain se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et jeta un bref regard sur la disquette qui était toujours dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur principal d'Hibari avant de partir rejoindre le brun.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un bureau dont les quatre murs étaient ornés d'écrans plasma gigantesques, un homme aux cheveux blonds et vêtu d'un costume noir à fines rayures hors de prix sourit doucement et appuya sur son interphone.

\- Reborn, fit-il avec une voix grave et charmeuse.

\- Hm? Demanda l'homme au fedora depuis sa chambre où il lustrait son revolver favori.

\- Le signal s'est allumé. Tu sais quoi faire.

Reborn fit un sourire carnassier et bondit hors de sa chambre, son revolver correctement rangé dans son holster et son chapeau fétiche à la main.

\- Il est temps que l'on se revoie, Dame-Tsuna, murmura-t-il avec délice tout en entrant dans la voiture sportive qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'immeuble.

L'observant depuis sa baie vitrée, Giotto sourit à son tour et observa les multiples écrans qui transmettaient tout ce qui se passait dans les différents laboratoires Vongola.

Le projet Trinisette allait bientôt donner ses fruits.

* * *

 **Comme le dit si bien inukag9: Lâchez les reviews! ^^**

* * *

 **[EDIT]** Deuxième journée de la fic terminée! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! L'action commence à se mettre en place! Doucement mais surement! N'hésitez surtout pas à me rappeler qu'il faut que je publie la suite demain…

En fait...personne ne l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant... Vous pouvez m'en faire cadeau sinon! Je prend les review! C'est gratuit (si, si, je vous jure), ça prend pas de temps, et ça me ferait très très plaisir!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

 **Ceci est une coécriture avec Ann O'Neem!**

* * *

 _Envers et contre tout, je continuerais à publier les chapitres. Disons plutôt, je continuerais à affronter la flemme pour éditer les chapitres…_

 _Bref! Comme notre première coécriture, Le miroir de l'âme, a encore du succès (si vous ne l'avez pas lue, allez-y tout de suite! Vous ne le regretterez pas), je me suis rappelée de cette histoire. Oui, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge ^^_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous présente la troisième journée! ^^_

* * *

 **[EDIT]** Ahah... Elle est coriace ta flemme... Enfin bref! C'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas Flemme-chan... Elle te tourne toujours autour de toute façon XD

J'en profite pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël à tous!

J'ai repris cette fic à Ann O'Neem pour la publier à sa place car elle n'était pas décidée à publier la suite que je lui envoyais entièrement corrigé! Le dernier chapitre a du être envoyé trois ou quatre fois… J'ai eu beau la harceler jusque chez elle, traverser la frontière qui séparent nos deux pays, la harceler de nouveau en face à face… mais rien à faire! Alors il fut décidé que je reprendrais la publication u.u Je recommence donc tout!

Celles et ceux qui l'auraient déjà lu chez Ann O'Neem peuvent relire la fic ici. Et moi, **je vous garantie sur mon honneur d'auteur de fanfic que je livrerais la fin**. J'en profiterais pour apporter quelques corrections et ma propre mise en page.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya**

 **Chapitre 3: Troisième jour**

 _Le calme avant la tempête n'est pas toujours aussi calme qu'on le croit_

La nuit passa lentement, Sawada Tsunayoshi dormait sur le canapé quasi défoncé de la salle d'attente et dut gigoter pour trouver une position suffisamment confortable pour s'endormir. Lorsque le soleil se leva, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et bailla largement tout en sortant de son lit de fortune. Il tituba ensuite vers la salle de bain. Après s'être arrangé du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le petit châtain quitta le bureau pour se rendre au café du coin prendre son petit déjeuner.

Heureusement pour lui, il lui restait encore quelques pièces de ses maigres économies et le châtain put payer son repas avant de retourner aux bureaux de la Fondation en toute insouciance.

Il eut d'ailleurs la grande surprise de remarquer que Hibari Kyoya était déjà devant son ordinateur, ses doigts tapant à toute vitesse sur le clavier des chiffres que le jeune novice ne comprenait absolument pas.

\- Que faites-vous? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Traduction des codes de la disquette, marmonna vaguement l'alouette en buvant une tasse de thé chaud.

Tsunayoshi alla se poser dans un coin, sans gêner personne, et but son café. Peu de temps après, Takeshi pénétra à son tour dans le bureau, apportant au passage une atmosphère plus détendue. Le petit squatteur lui tendit un verre et il fut récompensé par un grand sourire.

\- Herbivore.

Tsuna releva la tête d'un coup, surpris. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? Cependant, avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, ce fut Takeshi qui se dirigea vers le bureau. Celui-ci lui lança un clin d'œil afin de confirmer que l'apostrophé était bien lui et prit appui sur le dossier du fauteuil de son patron. Un coup d'œil à l'écran et le secrétaire fronça les sourcils, prenant une mine grave qui contrastait avec son sourire bienveillant habituel. Il termina rapidement son café en deux gorgées et changea de pièce.

\- Herbivore.

La voix d'Hibari cingla de nouveau dans l'atmosphère jusqu'alors paisible du bureau de la Fondation. Le jeune Sawada se retourna pour croiser le regard du carnivore. Cette fois, c'était bien pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement sous le regard de ce dernier.

\- Y a un traceur dans la disquette.

L'inculte en informatique se tendit, sachant ce que cela voulait dire. Ses doigts effleurèrent brièvement le rebord de la poche de son pantalon en toile brun et il retint sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir chaque battement de son cœur cogner contre sa fine poitrine et résonner dans ses oreilles.

\- Je l'ai supprimé, mais ils connaissent sans doute déjà notre position.

La victime baissa ses yeux remplis de culpabilité ainsi que sa main, n'osant affronter son regard. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire de Kyoya.

\- C'est une bonne compensation.

Tsuna releva la tête, stupéfait. Encore une fois.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Byakuran était avachi sur son bureau, dévorant avec gourmandise ses merveilleux marshmallows tout en créant des haïkus dignes de ce nom. Il vit soudain une petite lumière clignoter sur son bureau. Il appuya dessus en soupirant, fit craquer ses épaules douloureusement raides à force de rester immobile et pénétra dans le bureau de son boss, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Giotto sans même se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

Byakuran ne répondit pas, se contentant de fredonner une comptine enfantine, et marcha en sautillant jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur pour ensuite s'asseoir dessus et sortir un paquet de marshmallows de nulle part, ne se préoccupant pas de gêner la lecture de certains documents laissé à l'abandon sur la surface plane.

Puis, battant gaiement des jambes, il ignora le léger froncement de sourcils du blond, regardant les différentes scènes que retransmettaient les écrans plats hautes définitions.

\- Ooh~ S'exclama-t-il en montrant de l'index un écran qui affichait une fenêtre d'où il pouvait apercevoir un certain châtain en compagnie de deux hommes aux cheveux noirs, Tsu-kun a l'air en forme~ Sa peau parait plus belle, non? Je savais qu'il lui fallait des vacances~

\- Que se passe-t-il? Répéta Giotto en continuant à regarder la scène sans adresser un seul regard à son associé.

\- Ils ont trouvé le traceur, gloussa Byakuran en avalant un énième marshmallow, nullement courroucé de la découverte.

\- Enfin, souffla le blond en secouant doucement sa tête. Ils ont pris leur temps. Ils ont d'abord liquidé le paiement en nature avant ou quoi? Je me demande si nous avons bien fait de nous concentrer sur eux… Ils m'ont l'air bien trop faibles…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gio-tan, rit le second en regardant avec amusement les cheveux châtains qui apparaissaient au bord de la fenêtre sur l'écran plasma. Tsu-kun a plus d'un tour dans son sac~

* * *

Le fameux Tsu-kun couina en croisant le regard incendiaire du secrétaire de voisin d'en face qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce et se recroquevilla sur son lit de fortune pour éviter d'être fusillé plus longtemps par les yeux verts de Gokudera. Ce dernier souffla avec exaspération et se tourna vers Hibari tout en croisant ostensiblement ses bras sur son torse.

\- Alors? Grogna-t-il.

\- Haha, rit gaiement Yamamoto en enlaçant son amant. Un traceur était caché sous un virus plutôt retors. Si nous n'avions pas prévu le coup, on aurait perdu toutes nos données!

\- Hn, marmonna Kyoya en déposant calmement ses fines lunettes rectangulaires devant son clavier. Herbivore.

Tsuna se raidit et attendit avec crainte ce qui allait suivre.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette disquette.

\- Je… Hésita le châtain en se tordant les mains nerveusement. Mon père me l'a donnée le matin de sa mort…

Le patron de la Fondation ferma brièvement ses yeux et se leva subitement. Ignorant toutes les personnes présentes qui le regardaient avec curiosité, il saisit une veste qu'il mit nonchalamment sur ses épaules avant de sortir de la pièce pullulante d'herbivores.

\- Haha, finit par rire Yamamoto après le petit silence qui suivit la sortie de son supérieur. Je prends ça pour un congé surprise!

\- Kufufu~ Dans ce cas, moi aussi j'y vais, glissa langoureusement Mukuro tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Quoi? Mais ça va pas?

Gokudera avait beau crier, Rokudo s'en alla, laissant les deux amants avec Tsunayoshi seuls dans la pièce. Le jeune homme à l'apparence juvénile se tortilla sur place. Ses doigts étaient à la limite du déboîtement. Puis il se mordilla les lèvres avant de poser la question bête qui lui brûlait intérieurement.

\- Et ils en ont le droit?

\- Ahah~ C'est leur entreprise après tout, alors oui. Et de toute façon, on n'a pas d'heure d'ouverture!

\- Tch! Déjà que l'ananas ne travaille jamais…

\- C-C'est à cause de moi?

Tsuna avait une mine dépitée. Tout était de sa faute. Il baissa sa tête et les deux amants échangèrent un regard paniqué en réalisant que leur client était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Ne t'en fait pas! Tu t'es fait manipuler, le rassura immédiatement Takeshi en posant une main consolatrice sur l'épaule du jeune.

\- Si ça se trouve, ton père l'avait installé pour empêcher tout vol, grommela ensuite Hayato en haussant ses épaules. C'est tout.

Le survivant Sawada hocha la tête lentement et resta assis tandis que Yamamoto essayait de s'occuper de son copain qui s'y refusait devant le client.

* * *

Au même moment, un peu plus loin, le couple des patrons, dont un ananas qui avait décidé de suivre une certaine alouette pour l'embêter, arriva devant un bar fermé. Kyoya poussa la porte sans un regard envers le panneau accroché à la poignée.

\- Nous sommes fermés, annonça une voix glaciale depuis le fond du bar.

\- C'est moi, déclara simplement le hacker en s'avançant dans l'établissement.

Le barman se retourna, dévoilant de ce fait sa ressemblance avec le brun, et hocha la tête. Le carnivore s'installa et l'autre homme lui offrit un café.

\- Alaude, salua calmement le créateur de la Fondation en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises hautes situées en faire du comptoir.

\- Tonton, insista le barman en gardant son visage inexpressif.

\- Alaude, répéta le neveu sans céder. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Sawada Iemitsu et les Vongola.

\- Nufufu~ Toi qui demande des renseignements? Il va neiger demain?

Daemon arriva derrière et salua son neveu à la coupe exotique assis à côté de son carnivore.

\- Nous avons recueilli un mignon petit animal, déclara justement celui-ci avec un sourire entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini son café, l'animal se leva, suivi de son stalker fruité, pour rentrer à l'agence.

Mais en arrivant devant leur immeuble, ils virent une explosion à leur étage. Les deux adversaires grimpèrent les étages à une vitesse folle après avoir échangé un regard lourd de sens et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du brun.

Tsunayoshi était au sol, dans une position assez bizarre, avec Takeshi et Hayato qui essayaient de le relever tout en toussant, crachant presque leurs poumons à cause de la poussière qui régnait dans le minuscule appartement. Le petit châtain n'était également pas loin de l'asphyxie.

\- Herbivores.

Trois têtes se relevèrent avec difficulté et blanchirent à l'entente de la voix glaciale du propriétaire des lieux. Mukuro ouvrit les fenêtres, le nez couvert par sa manche. Après quelques minutes, le calme revint. Les trois furent assis en position de dogeza, subissant le regard pénétrant et accusateur du patron de la Fondation. Ne supportant plus la pression, le petit Tsuna, les yeux rivés au sol, dit d'une petite voix:

\- J'a…J'avais dit que…je me rendrais utile… mais…

\- Comment t'a fait pour péter le sac de l'aspirateur? S'énerva Gokudera tout en évitant de peu le coup de tonfa quasi invisible qui suivit.

\- Ahah~ Je crois que ça s'est fait après avoir reçu un coup de balai sur la tête, répondit gaiement Yamamoto avec un large sourire.

\- Et c'était avant ou après qu'il se soit prit les pieds dans le câble de l'aspirateur? Tenta le gris de restituer les événements.

\- Hum… Ça, c'était avant qu'il ne tombe sur les magazines porno de Mukuro.

\- Quoi? Qu'ai-je avoir avec l'explosion de l'aspirateur? Se plaignit l'auteur présumé de toute cette histoire.

Kyoya sortit clairement une étrange arme de ses manches, ne prenant même plus la peine de faire des attaques furtives, les menaçant avec son regard meurtrier.

\- Je vais vous mordre à mort…

\- Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!

* * *

Hibari réprima un grognement agacé et se retourna dans son lit deux places, ses draps en soie se froissant avec un susurrement inaudible. Il porta une main à son front, écartant plusieurs mèches folles qui s'y étaient collées suite à la chaleur inhabituelle qu'il ressentait.

Il faisait chaud. Plus qu'il ne le devrait en ce mois d'octobre.

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils et se décida à sortir de son lit, sentant un frisson de mauvais augure parcourir son échine alors qu'il s'extirpait de la couche. Ses pieds nus touchèrent le parquet de sa chambre et il siffla doucement entre ses dents serrées pour éviter de pousser un cri de douleur.

Le sol était brûlant.

Soudain, son esprit embrumé par le sommeil se remit réellement en marche et réalisa que sa chambre était remplie d'une fumée quasi invisible. Il y avait une sorte de petit voile à peine perceptible. L'air paraissait presque vibrer devant ses yeux et il écarquilla faiblement ses yeux avant de se ressaisir. Kyoya enfila rapidement ses chaussures, saisit un petit ordinateur portable en veille sur sa table de chevet et sortit de sa chambre pour ensuite se figer en remarquant que son bureau était également enfumé.

Il parvint à rejoindre le canapé où dormait l'herbivore, ce dernier n'ayant rien remarqué, et le secoua sans ménagement. Les yeux bruns s'entrouvrirent brièvement avant de s'ouvrir largement tandis que l'herbivore poussait un cri strident.

\- REBORN!

Le carnivore accrut son froncement de sourcils. N'écoutant pas les balbutiements de l'herbivore encore à moitié endormi, il prit le col de la chemise du petit châtain et le porta comme un sac à patate sur l'une de ses épaules. Ensuite, sans prêter attention au fait qu'il se trouvait au troisième étage d'un immeuble, le jeune japonais sauta par une fenêtre et chuta.

Heureusement pour eux deux, Hibari Kyoya ne faisait jamais rien sans une idée derrière la tête et leur chute fut brusquement arrêtée lorsqu'il saisit, sans grand effort, le rideau de l'appartement du premier étage qui flottait au vent.

Tsuna laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua que leur chute s'était finie sans que la mort ne soit au tournant. Il leva ses grands yeux bruns vers la fenêtre qu'ils venaient de franchir, pour ensuite les écarquiller lorsqu'il remarqua une tête portant un chapeau bien familier.

\- Reborn, murmura-t-il.

Kyoya leva la tête à son tour et croisa le regard sombre d'un homme qui avait passé sa tête par l'ouverture de la fenêtre du siège de la Fondation. L'homme porta deux doigts au rebord de son chapeau noir en une parodie de salutation distinguée pendant qu'un léger sourire narquois recourbait ses lèvres sensuelles.

\- A la prochaine, articula l'homme.

Le patron ne put que le fusiller des yeux, souhaitant avoir les mains libres, sans ordinateur portable et sans herbivore, pour ainsi pouvoir mordre à mort cet inconnu qui osait le narguer.

Alors qu'il lâchait peu à peu prise sur le rideau pour atterrir souplement sur le balcon du premier étage, le jeune homme ne put que se rappeler des avertissements de son oncle Alaude.

Les Vongola ne sont pas des personnes avec qui l'on peut jouer et espérer s'en sortir.

Un sourire digne d'un prédateur naquit sur ses lèvres pâles et il se mit à trembler d'impatience.

La chasse promettait d'être distrayante.

* * *

 _Et la chasse sera distrayante!_

 _Techniquement, le prochain chapitre sera publié dans peu de temps, je n'attends plus que le feu vert d'inukag9 pour le faire ^^_

 _Sinon, comme le dit si bien inukag9, lâchez les reviews! Faites-le pour nous donner suffisamment d'énergie afin de terminer les corrections pour les chapitres! ;)_

* * *

 **[EDIT]** Le début des ennuies arrivent! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite?

Chers anciens lecteurs, ne spoilez pas les pauvres nouveaux lecteurs qui sont restés sur leur faim! Il me reste encore un chapitre à poster demain pour vous livrer la véritable suite que vous attendez depuis tant d'année! (On dit que c'est la faute à qui~? A Flemme-chan~)

Et comme c'est Noël, je sais que vous avez tous une âme généreuse et que vos doigts vous démangent pour lâcher une review, n'est-ce pas?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

 **Ceci est une coécriture avec Ann O'Neem!**

* * *

 _Bon, je vais être honnête avec tout le monde._

 _Si la ô combien géniale Inukag9 ne m'avait pas envoyé le chapitre déjà retravaillé, je ne me serais jamais rappelée que cette histoire existait. Du coup, je vais sans doute aller me terrer dans un trou une fois ce chapitre publié. (Est-ce que quelqu'un se rappelle seulement de cette histoire?)_

 _Et sans plus attendre, voici le quatrième jour. Mon favori avec le cinquième parce que, soyons honnête, Giotto en PDG est une chose que nous ne pouvons nous lasser de lire ou d'écrire._

* * *

 **[EDIT]** Le dernier chapitre reposté, et ensuite, la nouveauté!

J'ai repris cette fic à Ann O'Neem pour la publier à sa place car elle n'était pas décidée à publier la suite que je lui envoyais entièrement corrigé! Le dernier chapitre a du être envoyé trois ou quatre fois… J'ai eu beau la harceler jusque chez elle, traverser la frontière qui séparent nos deux pays, la harceler de nouveau en face à face… mais rien à faire! Alors il fut décidé que je reprendrais la publication u.u Je recommence donc tout!

Celles et ceux qui l'auraient déjà lu chez Ann O'Neem peuvent relire la fic ici. Et moi, **je vous garantie sur mon honneur d'auteur de fanfic que je livrerais la fin**. J'en profiterais pour apporter quelques corrections et ma propre mise en page.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya**

 **Chapitre 4: Quatrième jour**

Au début de cette nouvelle journée qui commençait, l'équipe de la Fondation, avec en bonus le jeune Tsunayoshi, contemplait les dégâts dus à l'incendie. Le jeune protégé baissa son regard le plus bas possible en espérant disparaître sous terre.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, Tsuna, déclara Takeshi avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Mais… Y-

\- La ferme, herbivore. Tu ne serais même pas capable d'allumer une allumette, le coupa immédiatement Hibari sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Hé! Tenta de protester le supposé responsable de la situation. C'est vrai, mais…

\- Kufufu~ Mais je suis prêt à accepter ton corps tout entier pour réparer cette faute. Tout en nature, insinua Mukuro avec un éloquent haussement de sourcils.

\- Je… Essaya d'intervenir le pauvre châtain.

\- Tch! Le coupa derechef Gokudera avec un froncement de sourcils. C'est juste que l'ennemi sait utiliser son fric.

Le fugitif releva un peu la tête et vit celles des membres de la Fondation qui ne le tenaient pas pour responsable du désastre.

\- Tch. On va devoir nettoyer tout ça, maugréa Hayato en frottant avec lassitude son front plissé.

\- Je- Commença le client de la Fondation.

\- Toi, tu touches à rien!

Le jeune Sawada écarquilla les yeux en entendant les voix de la Fondation résonner à l'unisson. Pourquoi une telle attaque à son égard? Même le gentil secrétaire du carnivore avait eu la même réaction que les autres. Dire que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait…

* * *

Dans un luxueux building, Reborn nettoyait ses accessoires avec soin, dans son espace vital, quand il fut interrompu par une sonnerie provenant du téléphone fixe de la compagnie. Il réceptionna l'appel tout en continuant son activité.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé, fit-il d'un ton cinglant.

\- …

\- Reborn-san. Nous avons un problème, finit par dire son interlocuteur.

Reborn leva la tête, prêt à entendre la suite qui ne vint pas. Il réassembla son arme à une vitesse hallucinante, montrant à quel point il connaissait son arme, et se leva. Il tira dans le téléphone, désormais inutile à ses yeux, et sortit de la pièce. Les gamins avaient le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, une nouvelle discussion avait lieu sur les restes de la Fondation en cendres.

\- Kufufu~ Et si vous veniez chez moi? Proposa Mukuro d'un large sourire douteux.

La réaction de son alouette ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais chez un pervers, Ananas.

\- Oya? Ma chère alouette, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais inclus dans l'invitation. À moins que tu ne rêves de venir chez-

\- J-je…je peux rentrer chez moi… Murmura faiblement Tsuna tout en gardant sa posture recroquevillée.

\- Ahah~ Mais tu n'es pas pourchassé par des tueurs?

\- Bah… Tenta de protester le châtain avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

Il était pris au piège, ses maigres économies étaient parties en fumées, comme le reste du petit cabinet de ses bienfaiteurs d'ailleurs, et n'avait nulle part où aller.

\- Pas question de payer l'hôtel, déjà que la Fondation n'a pas de fonds pour payer le loyer, marmonna sombrement Hayato en hochant sa tête.

\- Mais alors, comment…. S'apprêtait à demander le jeune qui se trouvait assiégé par une culpabilité tenace.

\- Kufufu~ Le propriétaire avait quelques dettes envers nous, expliqua mystérieusement Mukuro avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Gokudera évita de justesse un coup de tonfa et se retrouva collé contre son amant qui ne se privait pas d'un petit contact amoureux aussi tôt le matin.

Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la maison de l'ananas ambulant, ce dernier ne cessant d'insinuer mille et une choses perverses qu'il tenait absolument à faire avec son client pour recevoir sa part des honoraires, tandis que Hibari essayait de se contrôler pour de ne pas mordre à mort ce fruit pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Malheureusement, arrivé devant l'immense immeuble où habitait sa Némésis, les plans douteux de certains allaient devoirs attendre. Kyoya arqua un sourcil impressionné et prit la parole.

\- Ils sont rapides, constata-t-il calmement en admirant la fumée sombre qui sortait de la fenêtre brisée de l'appartement de son collaborateur.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et un air sinistre apparut sur ses traits habituellement séduisants, le rendant curieusement effrayant.

\- Ma collection de photos se trouvait à l'intérieur, marmonna l'homme à la chevelure semblable à un fruit. Je vais devoir la recommencer à zéro…

\- Collection de photos? Demanda innocemment Tsuna en tournant ses grands yeux enfantins et purs vers l'adulte aux idées malsaines.

\- Les photos de l'alouette en déshabillé, expliqua vaguement ce dernier tout en évitant aussitôt les tonfas d'un Hibari enragé.

\- Donc, conclut Gokudera pendant que son supérieur se battait avec celui de son amant, nos ennemis sont des pyromanes et tiennent à nous décourager… Quoi d'autre?

Yamamoto se mit à rire gaiement et sortit de sa poche une disquette. Aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent leurs yeux vers le jeune homme qui continua à s'esclaffer comme s'il avait entendu une bonne blague.

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir la plupart de leurs fichiers top secrets, haha!

Mukuro siffla avec une admiration moqueuse et ne put s'empêcher de complimenter le brun. À sa façon, bien sûr.

\- Pour un sujet de l'alouette, tu peux être quand même utile, kufufu~ Pas comme le mien.

L'oiseau en question le fusilla de ses yeux glaciaux et saisit la disquette pour ensuite la ranger dans sa poche. Ce faisant, il remarqua que l'herbivore client tremblait sur place avec une rougeur suspecte aux joues.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Tsunayoshi-kun? Demanda Mukuro. Tu as froid? Veux-tu que je partage ma chaleur corporelle avec toi pour te réchauffer cette la nuit, kufufu~

\- N-Non, bredouilla le châtain en fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'il rougissait nerveusement. M-Mais… Tout est de ma faute! On devrait arrêter…

\- Tch, fit Hayato en claquant sa langue avec agacement. Une fois qu'on décide de faire quelque chose, on le fait!

\- Haha, rit joyeusement Takeshi en enlaçant affectueusement son amant. C'est exactement ça, Haya-tan a raison!

Le dénommé «Haya-tan» rougit furieusement et se retourna pour gifler violemment le japonais qui évita de peu la main du garçon enragé.

Pendant ce temps, le carnivore joua avec la disquette dans sa poche et passa mentalement en revue les personnes qui seraient susceptibles d'avoir un lecteur de disquettes. Kyoya soupira lorsqu'un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit. C'était parti pour une visite surprise chez la personne qu'il appréciait le moins au monde.

Après Rokudo Mukuro bien sûr.

* * *

Reborn devait faire face à une situation plutôt périlleuse pour sa tension.

\- Vous avez quoi? Susurra-t-il en jouant avec son holster.

\- Tous les fichiers du dossier Trinisette ont disparu, expliqua à nouveau laconiquement le scientifique Spanner alors qu'il sortait une nouvelle sucette.

\- Nous pensons que la Fondation est derrière tout ça, couina Irie Shoichi en essayant d'éviter les regards meurtriers de l'assassin numéro un des Vongola.

Reborn sourit sombrement et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers le bureau où se trouvait sans aucun doute son supérieur.

\- Alors? Demanda le boss Vongola occupé à regarder une réunion secrète filmée par une caméra espion.

\- Ils ont mordu à l'hameçon, répondit simplement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Bien, sourit le blond. Dis à Byakuran qu'il peut bouger. Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de revoir Tsunayoshi…

L'assassin ouvrit la porte du bureau et sans sortir, s'adressa à l'homme qui était derrière l'entrée.

\- T'as entendu? Lança l'homme au fedora en s'appuyant contre un mur.

\- Ara~ C'est enfin à moi de jouer on dirait, répliqua l'albinos en sautillant sur place.

\- Tu vas pouvoir…

\- M'amuser avec Tsunayoshi-kun. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, compléta Byakuran avec un large sourire avide pendant que ses yeux améthystes brillaient avec un éclat joueur malsain.

L'albinos quitta sa place et s'éloigna d'un pas bondissant, non sans avoir prit un dernier marshmallow pour la route. Reborn se retourna alors vers Giotto qui avait toujours une expression indifférente sur son visage, le nez dans ses papiers. Le tueur laissa échapper un petit sourire en coin et sortit en fermant la porte. Une fois la porte close et sûr que personne ne viendrait, le dirigeant Vongola s'écroula sur le bureau en soupirant, la mine fatiguée et les traits tirés. Le blond se leva, s'étira et bailla un grand coup. Il fit craquer ses articulations douloureuses et soupira de nouveau. Il fit ensuite quelques pas dans le bureau, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, et se colla contre un mur en se massant l'arrêt du nez.

\- Combien de temps cette affaire continuera-t-elle? Marmonna-t-il sombrement en dévisageant distraitement son reflet sur la gigantesque baie vitrée qui lui faisait face.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le blond reprit son air sérieux. L'assassin entra et sourit. Le Vongola ne bougea pas d'un cil, si ce n'était un léger froncement de sourcils.

\- Autre chose? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- J'ai oublié Leon.

Le propriétaire de la chose s'approcha du canapé dans le bureau et prit dans ses mains un petit caméléon qui avait élu domicile entre les coussins. Giotto observa Reborn récupérer son fameux Leon.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa nuque. Le temps lui paraissait incroyablement long. Il avait même eu l'impression que ce tueur d'élite ralentissait volontairement ses mouvements pour trouver une faille dans sa garde.

Une fois l'animal récupéré, ce dernier sortit pour de bon du bureau. Le PDG n'esquissa toujours aucun mouvement, laissant passer une minute sans bouger. Puis, il s'écroula par terre en expirant fortement. Le blond reprit rapidement sa place derrière le bureau de directeur au cas où Reborn reviendrait une autre fois et replongea dans les documents interminables.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans leur laboratoire, Spanner et Shoichi continuaient leurs recherches comme si de rien n'était.

\- Dis, Spanner… Murmura subitement le roux en gardant sa tête baissée.

\- Quoi, Shoichi? Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Le boss va vraiment utiliser le Trinisette pour…

\- Un sursaut de conscience? Demanda le blond en arquant un sourcil intrigué alors qu'il croquait sa sucette au thé vert.

\- Hum…pas vraiment, fit aussitôt l'autre scientifique en secouant vivement sa tête. S'il a dit qu'il le ferait, il le fera.

Irie crispa alors ses doigts autour de sa souris et ferma avec force ses yeux pour essayer de contenir la vague de nausées qui le submergeait. Il ne faisait qu'exécuter. Il ne devait pas penser à ce qui se passerait après.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, le groupe de la Fondation arriva devant un autre immeuble, cette fois ci en bon état et non en ruines.

\- Kufufu~ Qui aurait pu croire qu'on irait de nous-mêmes le voir, commenta Mukuro en se campant à la droite d'un irascible Kyoya.

\- La ferme Ananas, rétorqua acidement ce dernier en continuant à fusiller des yeux le bâtiment.

\- Kyoya-chan! S'exclama alors une voix masculine terriblement enjouée d'après l'interpellé, source de la mauvaise humeur du brun. Je savais que tu finirais par me rendre visite! Je t'-

Le gentil Kyoya-chan passa une main lasse sur son visage, épuisé par toutes ses violentes pulsions qu'il refoulait en lui depuis le matin même. Il tendit la disquette contenant toutes les données de leurs ennemis au jeune homme blond qui était apparu à l'entrée du cybercafé où le groupe disparate venait de s'arrêter. Il voulait à la fois que cet étranger prenne cette disquette pour lui ficher la paix, mais à la fois qu'il lui saute dessus pour de bon pour évacuer toutes ses pulsions malsaines contenues. Fort heureusement, ou pas, le surexcité se contenta de prendre la disquette, mais l'on pouvait deviner un élan d'affection contenu tant bien que mal. Finalement, être touché par des yeux, ça comptait comme un contact ou pas? Ses tonfas le démangeaient.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le dénommé Rokudo gloussa dans son coin et s'installa dans un lourd silence sur un tabouret qui grinça pendant que les trois autres s'attroupaient au comptoir où se trouvaient le blond et Kyoya.

\- Heu… Hésita Tsuna en saisissant doucement la manche du plus gentil des quatre de la Fondation. Qui est-ce?

\- Haha, je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de qui il peut bien être, n'est-ce pas? Répondit gaiement le brun en souriant largement au châtain. C'est Dino.

Tsunayoshi regarda avec incompréhension le blond au sourire éclatant qui continuait à discuter, ou plutôt à monologuer, avec l'irascible Hibari pendant que ce dernier le fusillait du regard.

\- Qui pouvait bien être ce Dino?

\- Tch, s'exclama Gokudera en s'allumant une cigarette. Il ne pigera rien si tu lui dis simplement ça, Yakyu-baka!

\- Haha, rit ce dernier sans se préoccuper de l'insulte.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se tourna vers le Sawada qui couina en croisant le regard incendiaire du premier.

\- Dino, aboya l'italien en pointant son index vers le blond en question, est renommé parmi les hackers sous le nom de Cavallone.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, blagua Dino en secouant sa main. Je ne suis pas si réputé que ça!

\- Sans oublier, continua le fumeur sans se soucier de l'interruption, qu'il est celui qui a tout enseigné au bâtard.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de traiter mon supérieur de bâtard, Haya-tan, le rabroua Takeshi.

Le Haya-tan rougit furieusement et empoigna le col de son amant pour lui faire comprendre que ce surnom dégradant devait être oublié sur-le-champ. Surtout en public.

Entre temps, les deux partenaires créateurs de la Fondation mirent au courant l'apparent prodige qui saisit sans hésitation la disquette entre deux doigts pour l'observer de plus près.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ces industries continuent à utiliser un matériel aussi obsolète, marmonna le blond tout en se tournant pour aller dans l'arrière-boutique.

Les autres le suivirent et Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux en découvrant la pièce chichement éclairée avec une lumière bleuâtre qui sortait des multiples écrans d'ordinateurs qui occupaient tout l'espace.

\- À croire que la mode vintage existe aussi dans l'informatique, continua à marmotter Dino tout en chipotant avec différents câbles. Voilà.

Hibari lui jeta un clavier en silence et le blond connecta le câble au serveur pour ensuite saisir un lecteur de disquettes indépendant qu'il fixa à l'ordinateur principal. Ensuite, il inséra la source de tous ces ennuies et ouvrit le dossier qui apparut sur les différents écrans.

La surprise les frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'ils décryptèrent le contenu de ces innombrables fichiers.

* * *

Byakuran bailla largement et contempla avec tristesse son paquet vide de sucreries.

\- J'espère que Tsunayoshi-kun a pensé à moi et qu'il en aura avec lui, chantonna-t-il tout en bondissant gaiement dans les rues.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'un cybercafé ornée d'un cheval qui se cabrait et un sourire sinistrement joyeux s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- À toi de jouer, Tsunayoshi-kun~

* * *

Giotto soupira et se massa les tempes tout en essayant de repousser la douleur persistante. Vivement que cette opération s'achève pour qu'il puisse prendre un repos bien mérité.

De l'autre côté de la porte de son bureau, Reborn fit un sourire entendu à son caméléon et se rendit dans son antre en sifflotant. Le Roi paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il se demandait comment allait la Reine.

* * *

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'avec un truc pareil, ils aient besoin d'instrument vintage! Qui à notre époque aurait encore besoin d'un lecteur de disquette?

\- Que- Mais c'est… Fit Tsuna qui était tout simplement à court de mots après avoir vu l'écran.

\- Oya? Ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Hum… Je voyais…plutôt ça comme une arme secrète, commenta Takeshi avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Hn.

\- Ils se foutent de notre gueule? Qui veut regarder des marshmallows danser et sauter dans un bol de céréales? Finit par exploser Gokudera en exprimant ce que tous ressentaient.

Dino pianota sur son clavier et éteignit la vidéo enfantine pour passer au vrai dossier sur le Trinisette. Cette fois, les enfantillages furent laissés de côté pour pénétrer dans le monde des adultes.

\- C'est horrible…

\- C'est donc ça le Trinisette…

\- Papa… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait….

Tsuna recula d'un pas et se cogna contre Mukuro qui voulut le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'un tonfa se retrouva sous sa gorge en une fraction de seconde. Le petit châtain tremblait de tout son corps. Ses jambes le soutenaient avec difficulté. Non seulement il les avait entraînés dans cette galère, leurs appartements avaient brûlé par sa faute…et maintenant ça. C'en était trop pour lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans le laboratoire, tout se déroulait normalement. Reborn arriva avec son fidèle partenaire, Leon, et s'installa à côté de la porte, attendant que les deux employés daignent enfin relever la tête pour l'accueillir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Spanner finit par redresser sa tête pour prendre une nouvelle sucette. Il en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes et se posta aux côtés du tueur.

\- Le plan est prêt à être lancé, déclara simplement l'assassin.

\- C'est quand vous voulez. Tout est prêt chez nous, répondit nonchalamment le technicien.

\- Par contre…

L'homme au fedora posa son regard sur Shoichi, toujours absorbé par ses calculs, inconscient des personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Il faudrait lui apprendre à prendre conscience de son entourage.

\- Bah, c'est comme ça qu'il est le plus mignon, répliqua Spanner en haussant ses épaules.

* * *

Un peu plus haut dans les étages, Giotto acheva enfin sa paperasse et soupira de soulagement. Il se leva et se posta vers la baie vitrée avec une vue imprenable sur la ville sous ses pieds. Cette hauteur ne cessait de lui rappeler sa position actuelle et son statut. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était le dirigeant de cette entreprise. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec tous ces gens du peuple en bas.

Soudain, une petite sonnerie stridente retentit. Il tira l'un des tiroirs et en extirpa un boîtier. L'heure approchait. Enfin, il allait commencer le mouvement final. Il appuya sur un bouton qui éteignit la sonnerie et il en choisit un autre avec soin.

* * *

Dans le laboratoire, une alarme tout aussi stridente que celle des étages supérieurs retentit. Shoichi sursauta et se retourna pour voir Spanner et Reborn le fixer malgré l'alarme. Il rougit.

\- Qu-quoi? Bredouilla-t-il nerveusement.

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux être sexy quand t'es concentré, Shoichi.

\- L-la ferme, Spanner!

\- Vous deux, la querelle d'amoureux pour plus tard. Au boulot.

Les deux mécaniciens acquiescèrent et engagèrent le dernier coup avant l'échec et mat.

* * *

Byakuran souriait, posté en face du cybercafé où les acteurs principaux de cette aventure se trouvaient avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement en chantonnant.

\- Tsuna-chan~ Asobimasho~! (Amusons-nous)

Sur les écrans de Dino s'affichèrent une alarme. Le Cavallone cliqua dessus, prudent, et vit avec horreur un compte à rebours.

\- C'est pas vrai! Ils vont le lancer?! S'exclama le blond en pianotant à toute allure sur son clavier.

\- Quoi? Déjà? Paniqua Tsuna en reculant avec stupeur.

\- Kufufu~ Ils sont drôlement pressés, dis donc, commenta Mukuro tout en essuyant discrètement son front avec le bout de sa manche avant de se replonger dans ses calculs.

\- C'est pas le moment de rire, stupide ananas, répliqua Kyoya en fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'il en faisait de même.

\- Fermez-là et venez m'aider! Finit par craquer le mentor de Kyoya tandis que Takeshi et Hayato prenaient place à leur tour derrière un ordinateur.

Sur l'écran s'affiche une fenêtre avec un mot de passe pour pouvoir stopper le compte à rebours. Le reste de la Fondation prit place tandis que Tsuna restait dans un coin de la salle. Mieux valait pour lui ne toucher à rien et attendre. Ainsi, il ne ferait aucune gaffe. Avec sa chance, un pas et il débrancherait tous les câbles dans sa chute.

Ses yeux passèrent en revue les dos des cinq hommes qui étaient concentrés sur le décryptage du mot de passe. Les lèvres du châtain tremblèrent alors qu'il serrait nerveusement le rebord de son tabouret.

Soudain, un frisson le parcourut et Tsunayoshi leva ses orbes désemparés pour les poser sur le visage atrocement familier d'un certain albinos.

\- Tsuna-chan, sourit le nouveau-venu avec un air guilleret, je suppose que tout ça est un échec, non?

Les yeux ambrés s'étrécirent et il se plaqua contre le mur de la salle ombragée, regardant avec horreur ses alliés qui ne s'étaient toujours pas rendu compte de la présence de cet étranger.

\- Byakuran, haleta le peureux en continuant à trembler.

\- Mm? Fit l'autre. Qu'y a-t-il, Tsuna-chan?

\- Que fais-tu là! S'exclama brutalement le châtain, attirant par ce fait l'attention des autres personnes présentes.

Gokudera et Yamamoto se tendirent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'intrus. Le Cavallone posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kyoya qui ne prêta aucune attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et continua à écrire des suites de chiffres et de lettres sur son clavier, tout comme Mukuro. Il y avait plus important à faire en attendant.

\- Gio-chan a décidé qu'il en avait assez. Il veut en finir avec ce coup-ci, sourit gaiement Byakuran. Qu'en penses-tu?

Les yeux ambrés virèrent à l'orange vif et Tsuna se leva brusquement pour saisir le col du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui était bien plus grand que lui.

\- Comment ose-t-il… Comment osez-vous! Susurra haineusement le châtain. Comment osez-vous utiliser le Trinisette!

Les orbes améthyste se plissèrent avec un amusement évident et l'accro des marshmallows éclata de rire.

\- C'est là l'ironie de la chose, répondit-il une fois que son hilarité se fut calmée. Nous ne faisons que suivre ses ordres,

\- Tsuna-chan~

\- Giotto Vongola, murmura ce dernier en fronçant ses sourcils et en lâchant le col de l'albinos. C'est lui qui a fait le code?

Byakuran ne répondit pas, se contentant de tendre sa main, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le petit châtain soupira et fouilla dans ses poches avant de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle principale du cybercafé, là où se trouvaient plusieurs machines contenant des snacks et sucreries. Il y acheta un paquet de marshmallows et le tendit à l'albinos qui l'avait suivi.

\- Alors? Demanda Tsuna.

\- Hum, hum, acquiesça Byakuran tout en enfournant ses bonbons favoris à une vitesse ahurissante.

Le châtain courut dans la salle des ordinateurs, pressé, et il s'approcha sans hésiter de Hibari. Ensuite, sous les yeux surpris des spectateurs, il murmura à l'oreille du japonais qui écarquilla faiblement les yeux avant de se mettre à taper à une vitesse inhumaine sur son clavier.

Le compte à rebours s'arrêta. Un soulagement général se fit sentir. La pression tomba enfin.

\- Tu vas devoir nous expliquer comment ça se fait que tu connaisses le technicien en chef et le Boss des Vongola, finit par dire Gokudera en brisant le silence qui avait suivi la fin du compte à rebours.

Tsuna rougit nerveusement et regarda partout, presque comme s'il fuyait le moindre être humain de la pièce.

Byakuran arriva derrière, le paquet de marshmallow déjà à moitié vidé. Tsunayoshi recula face aux regards braqué sur lui, baissa la tête et pointa du doigt l'écran, tremblant. Dino se retourna pour voir l'horreur s'afficher devant lui.

\- MERDE!

Instantanément, tout le monde se désintéressa de l'auteur de la requête et fixèrent l'écran. Une voix informatisée trancha le silence pesant qui régnait dans le cybercafé.

\- Mot de passe correct. Trinisette enclenché. Début du téléchargement… 1%

Une barre de téléchargement s'installa sur tous les écrans, augmentant petit à petit. Un froissement réveilla l'assistance. Le blanc se tenait à un pas derrière Tsuna et s'inclina.

\- Teme! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Les épaules de Sawada Tsunayoshi tremblaient.

\- Ahah, Tsuna. Tu t'es fait avoir aussi? Ne t'en fait pas, on va s'occuper de… Tenta de le consoler Takeshi.

\- … Impossible… Murmura Tsuna.

\- Tu n'es qu'un Herbivore. Ne t'attends pas à évoluer en autre chose, commenta sèchement Kyoya.

\- Kufufu~ Tu…

Un rire retenti dans la salle tandis que le chargement était déjà à 5%. Les épaules tremblotantes de Tsuna furent parcourues par de forts spasmes. Il leva sa tête pour montrer à tous son expression de pure délectation, de pure folie.

Byakuran se retint tant bien que mal en voyant le visage déconfit de la Fondation. Le fou se calma un peu et prit une mine sérieuse qui n'allait pas avec son air ahuri habituel.

\- Je vous remercie, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave et soyeuse. Le changement avec sa voix précédente était si grand qu'il en devenait perturbant.

\- T-Tsuna… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Teme! S'emporta Gokudera en essayant de se jeter sur le jeune avant d'être retenu par les bras de son amant.

\- Tout simplement que vous m'avez offert la clé qui me manquait pour déclencher le Trinisette, répondit le châtain avec un sourire charmant sur son visage poupin. Grâce à vous, je possède désormais les parfaits boucs émissaires.

\- C'était donc…un faux message d'arrêt? S'étonna Dino.

Le fou de baseball quitta son air détendu et figea son visage avec un regard transperçant.

\- Tu nous as trahis.

\- Kufufu~ J'aurai du le savoir…

Kyoya n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot, choqué, même si cela se voyait à peine sur son visage. Lui, le carnivore, s'était fait avoir comme un…comme un…herbivore…et par un herbivore? Inadmissible.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son siège et essaye de désamorcer l'horreur qu'il avait enclenché. Toutes les manœuvres étaient bloquées.

\- Inutile, Hibari-SAN. Une fois le code entré, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. En fait, si vous aviez laissé le compte à rebours arriver à zéro, vous auriez pu contrecarrer tous mes plans, expliqua candidement Tsuna.

Son sourire s'élargit durant ses explications et Byakuran vint se camper derrière lui, créant une ombre qui enveloppa le châtain dans ses bras.

\- Que… Comment? Bredouilla Gokudera en fronçant ses sourcils. Pourquoi?

\- Et bien, lorsque l'homme est soumis à un haut taux de stress, il est moins à même de réfléchir, n'est-ce pas? D'où l'idée du compte à rebours. Superbe coup, non?

Le sourire de Tsuna était désormais éblouissant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande. Pourquoi?

Kyoya n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique du plan de Tsuna. Pourquoi ce dernier s'était fait passer pour un client et leur avait demandé d'annuler le Trinisette alors qu'il voulait le contraire?

\- Pourquoi? Répéta doucement le châtain en essuyant une larme d'hilarité. Sans doute parce que je le pouvais… On s'ennuie rapidement au sommet, vous savez. Les autres ne sont rien face à moi, les hackers sont pareils à des mouches qui bourdonnent et qui sont faciles à écraser… Avouez que vous étiez tous excités par la difficulté de ma requête.

Les yeux du châtain s'obscurcirent brièvement lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les orbes glacés de Kyoya. Ce dernier plissa ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnut l'émotion présente dans les deux morceaux d'ambres de Tsuna.

\- Et tu nous as choisis pour te divertir, compléta Mukuro qui pour une fois n'avait pas pris de ton moqueur.

Ses yeux vairons examinaient avec une attention presque effrayante son ancien client qui supporta son regard sans sourciller. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient même s'être obscurcis pendant que ses yeux brillaient avec un éclat ambré surnaturel. Sawada Tsunayoshi ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent hésitant et peureux qui les avait contactés trois jours auparavant.

Les lèvres de Mukuro s'étirèrent en un sourire froid. Tsuna était véritablement un acteur doté d'un rare talent.

\- Qui es-tu? Murmura Yamamoto avec une voix fantomatique.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi, répondit le châtain en souriant narquoisement. Du moins, c'est ce qui est écrit sur mon acte de naissance.

\- Piraté, sans aucun doute, renifla avec mépris Dino tout en reculant discrètement vers l'une des tables.

\- Tut-tut-tut, l'interrompit Byakuran en agitant un index moralisateur, N'essaie même pas d'appuyer sur ce bouton rouge, Cavallone. Pas alors que Tsuna-chan s'amuse autant~

Ce dernier continua à sourire et sortit de sa poche un paquet de chewing-gums et l'ouvrit pour en révéler la petite machine qui s'y trouvait.

\- La plus petite clé USB au monde, commenta le châtain distraitement. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour passer vos parefeux et arriver au disque dur. C'était presque trop facile… Et tu te fais appeler un hacker, Hibari-SAN?

L'interpellé grogna entre ses dents serrées et enleva ses mains de son clavier pour les enfouir dans ses manches, regrettant l'absence de ses tonfas. Ce qu'il donnerait pour mordre à mort cet herbivore qui avait osé le tromper avec ses tours de passe-passe!

\- Sur ce, fit l'être maléfique en regardant brièvement sa montre, les missiles, projectiles et autres moyens de destruction massive vont bientôt se mettre en marche…

Un rire étrange brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé suite à la phrase du châtain. Celui-ci se tourna pour scruter avec méfiance l'instigateur du rire.

\- Kufufu, tu pensais vraiment que nous accepterions une mission pareille sans disposer de quelques renseignements?

\- Sans oublier les plans de rechange si jamais tu te révélais être un espion, compléta Hibari en haussant ses épaules.

Il fit un signe à Dino qui appuya sur le bouton qu'il avait approché durant leur petite conversation, envoyant de ce fait un message d'alerte à un certain Tonton Alaude.

\- Ara~ Tsuna-chan, on dirait que tes jouets résistent un peu.

\- Ça ne fera que pimenter le jeu. Allons-y, commenta légèrement le châtain.

Tsuna se retourna et quitta la salle, suivi par son second. Gokudera les regarda partir et s'énerva.

\- Putain! Lui… Le big boss à battre? Laisse-moi rire!

\- Hayato… On s'est tous fait avoir.

\- Kufufu~ J'aurai du prendre cette éventualité plus en compte et profiter de sa chair avant.

\- La ferme, Ananas.

\- On a du boulot. Avec tout ce qu'il va bombarder sur mon petit café, il va réduire la ville en cendres. Rien ne nous dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autre piège. De plus, le téléchargement semble irrégulier. Qui sait quand il accélérera. Pressons-nous. Le chargement est déjà à 18%… Pleurnicha Dino en passant une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée.

* * *

Chez Alaude, une alarme fut tout de suite stoppé par une main qui navigua d'une tasse de café à un clavier. Daemon soupira et déposa sa tasse pour rejoindre son cher et tendre.

* * *

Dans l'immense building, Shoichi et Spanner faisait chauffer les claviers, ne laissant personne pénétrer dans leur système. Sept personnes contre deux, ce n'était pas vraiment du jeu, mais ils se défendaient bien. Cependant, la question la plus importante restait «arriveront-ils à résister jusqu'à la fin?».

Giotto faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il n'aurait véritablement terminé sa mission que lorsque Tsunayoshi serait dans ses bureaux. Là où était sa véritable place. Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci arrive.

* * *

En sortant du cybercafé, Tsunayoshi fut accueilli par Reborn qui vint le chercher en personne. Le Vongola ne se fit pas prier et monta dans la voiture avec Byakuran. Ils devaient se rendre au plus vite dans son antre. Il ne voulait pas rater une miette du spectacle.

\- Alors? Demanda son fidèle allié.

\- Divertissant. Qui aurait cru que la si célèbre «Fondation» n'était remplie que de gamins, caqueta gaiement le châtain.

\- Ne les sous-estime pas. Ils ont des contacts.

\- Et moi je possède les meilleurs du milieu.

\- Ara~ Tsuna-chan. Serais-tu énervé? Demanda Byakuran avec des yeux pétillants.

\- J'aurai préféré que le nombre de joueurs soit limité, déclara Tsuna avec une voix cinglante.

Le jeune fouilla un peu sous le siège de voiture et lança un paquet de marshmallows vers Byakuran qui se jeta dessus.

\- Cet imbécile a écoulé tous les stocks en une journée, commenta calmement Reborn.

\- Tu en aura moins le mois prochain, Byakuran.

\- Eeeeeeeeehhh! Pourquoi? J'ai bien travaillé ce mois ci, Tsuna-chan! Ne me prive pas de marshmallow! Je mourrais sans ma dose de sucre par jour!

\- Bois du café avec beaucoup de sucre. Ainsi, tu l'auras, ton taux de sucre quotidien, rétorqua le membre des Vongola.

\- C'est pas comme ça que ça se compte, Tsuna-chan! Ce sont des marshmallows!

\- On arrive, annonça le tueur numéro un de l'entreprise italienne.

La porte du véhicule fut ouverte par un garde du corps qui s'inclina avec respect devant ses supérieurs et le véritable Vongola sortit de la limousine tout en prenant son smartphone pour y consulter plusieurs projets en cours. Ses sourcils délicats se froncèrent pendant qu'un sourire amusé naissait sur ses traits élégants et un léger rire sortit de ses lèvres courbées.

\- Ara, Tsu-chan, fit Byakuran en apparaissant à ses côtés. Pourquoi es-tu de si bon humeur d'un coup?

Les «alliés» de la Fondation ne sont que des pantins, déclara avec amusement le châtain en avançant vers l'ascenseur privé qui les amènerait au bureau de Giotto. Si on leur coupe les fils, qu'arrivera-t-il?

Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres pâles de Byakuran qui avala lentement un marshmallow en observant en silence le dos du seul homme qu'il considérait comme le plus intéressant sur Terre.

Tsunayoshi-kun savait réellement faire des jeux amusants.

* * *

Hibari grogna et donna un coup de poing dans un mur avant de se reprendre et marcher à grands pas vers le restaurant d'Alaude et Daemon.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'établissement et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un chat. Sans se préoccuper de ce fait, il s'avança vers les cuisines et s'arrêta devant la porte d'un gigantesque réfrigérateur où les aliments du restaurant étaient stockés. Levant avec nonchalance sa main, il appuya sur un coin d'une dalle du mur et la fit tourner grâce à ce léger clic pour révéler un panneau électronique. Ignorant le bruit de pas dans son dos, les herbivores ne savaient pas marcher en silences, ces inutiles…, Kyoya déverrouilla en quelques secondes le code d'accès nécessaire pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Il appuya sur les chiffres corrects avec un rictus ennuyé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement, laissant le jeune homme contempler les étagères remplies de vivres congelés ainsi que des ordinateurs qui occupaient une bonne partie de l'espace de la chambre froide.

Enfin, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les deux hommes qui étaient penchés sur leurs claviers, tapant rapidement pour décoder au plus vite le signal du Trinisette.

\- Alaude, Spade, fit calmement Hibari en s'avançant lentement vers les deux personnes.

Le japonais entendit les herbivores en faire de même dans son dos et se retint de les mordre à mort pour rassemblement inutile.

\- Les résultats? Continua Kyoya.

\- Si tu pouvais mettre ça dans leur ordinateur central, déclara Alaude en tendant sa main vers une clé USB en forme de petit poisson orange, ça nous rendrait service.

\- Je dois m'infiltrer dans le QG des Vongola et infecter sur place leur ordinateur central? Conclut calmement Hibari pendant que Mukuro éclatait d'un rire peu discret.

Le carnivore junior se retint de le mordre à mort. Plus tard. L'ananas recevrait son châtiment plus tard.

\- Nufufu~ Rit à son tour Daemon, C'est exactement ça. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous faire le plaisir de vite bouger tes jolies petites fesses, ça nous aiderait énormément. Nous ne résisterons pas éternellement à leurs attaques…

Les yeux de Hibari se rétrécirent et serra ses mains autour de ses tonfas qu'il avait récupérés tout en s'enjoignant au calme. La seule personne qu'il mordrait à mort serait le carnivore qui s'était prétendu herbivore. En attendant, il garderait le profil bas.

Le neveu d'Alaude prit donc la ridicule clé USB et sortit sans un mot, laissant les herbivores derrière lui. Après un long silence, Yamamoto osa prendre la parole pour résumer la question qui se posait dans leurs esprits.

\- Et nous, on fait quoi?

* * *

Tsuna entra dans le bureau de Giotto. Celui-ci se leva immédiatement, s'éloigna de son bureau et s'inclina face au véritable propriétaire des lieux. Le châtain s'arrêta. Il était content de récupérer sa place surplombant la ville. Vivre comme l'un de ces miséreux au sol lui avait été insupportable.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Signor Vongola.

Le véritable PDG ne daigna même pas lui lancer un regard et avança jusqu'à son siège. Il s'installa avec délectation dans son fauteuil et se remémora avec nostalgie sa vie de dirigeant laissée de côté jusqu'à présent. Giotto était toujours dans la même position. Il entendit les bruissements de feuilles que faisait son maître, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. De ce fait, il savait que celui-ci faisait un check rapide dans les dossiers et autres formalités. Toujours de dos, face à la porte, l'homme agenouillé n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fait l'objet d'un examen minutieux.

\- Giotto.

\- Hai!

\- Tu peux te lever.

L'interpellé laissa un léger soupire presque imperceptible sortir et se leva pour faire face à son patron. Il n'osa pas le regarder en face. Une petite goutte de sueur perlait. Tsunayoshi le remarqua.

\- Pourquoi transpires-tu? Tu as quelque chose à cacher? À te reprocher?

\- N-Non, je…je suis juste…impressionné…par votre présence.

Le grand Sawada laissa échapper un petit rire et observa son remplaçant mal à l'aise, l'air amusé. Même sans regarder, l'imposteur sentait des yeux perçants posés sur lui.

\- Je vois que tu as bien travaillé durant mon absence.

\- J-je vous remercie.

\- Lève la tête pour voir.

Le remplaçant hésita une seconde et leva la tête. Il vit alors le véritable PDG s'avancer vers lui, lui tournant autour, le détaillant du regard. Soudain, Tsuna posa sa main sur son visage, touchant ses joues, contournant les traits de son visage, déplaça une mèche de cheveux et termina sa route sur ses lèvres auquel il s'attarda. Son pouce traçait la forme de ses lèvres. Le blond ne bougea pas. Il se raidit, ayant peur des conséquences s'il faisait un faux mouvement.

Le véritable boss était impressionné par le travail. Une œuvre d'art presque. Mais rien ne valait l'original. D'ailleurs, pourquoi la doublure était-elle plus grande que lui? Cela le contrariait.

\- Giotto. Agenouille-toi.

Il s'exécuta. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Quiconque le ferait serait suicidaire.

La main de Tsuna maintenait le visage face au sien. Il s'approcha, touchant presque son nez contre le sien. La couleur des yeux était légèrement différente. Une copie était une copie après tout, rien ne valait l'original.

\- Tu as était bien refait, même si tu contiens quelques défauts.

\- Je vous remercie, Vongola-sama.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. L'examinateur recula, laissant son double imparfait au sol et se réinstalla à son bureau.

\- Entrez.

Pendant que Reborn pénétrait dans la salle, le châtain s'essuya les mains avec une lingette. Il fit un signe au blond de quitter la salle pour rester seul avec Reborn.

\- Les souris dansent, déclara ce dernier.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elles, sourit sombrement le dirigeant des Vongola.

* * *

Ailleurs dans la ville, dans le camp opposé, Yamamoto et Gokudera avaient été mis au courant de leur mission. Tous s'étaient réunis dans le seul appartement encore sauf parmi les membres de la «Fondation».

\- Tu veux qu'on quoi? Hurla Hayato.

\- Kufufu~ Serais-tu devenu sourd à cause de tes pétards? Commenta Mukuro avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Ahah~ C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas?

\- Herbivore. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?

Les deux amants déglutirent. Ils allaient vraiment faire ÇA? Entre-temps, Mukuro se contenta de rire avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

Finalement, Hibari en eut assez et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se tourna vers l'homme aux yeux vairons et le regarda avec un dégoût visible. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus haineux et il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Kufufu~ Rit Mukuro en toisant à son tour le japonais, Que me veux-tu, ma chère alouette ~?

\- Ananas, renifla avec mépris Kyoya en fermant ses yeux pour s'inciter au calme. Appelle tes herbivores pour que nous puissions passer à l'action.

Les yeux vairons du jeune homme se plissèrent pendant qu'un large sourire amusé s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

\- Oya, oya! S'exclama Mukuro en saisissant le menton de son interlocuteur sous les regards blasés de leurs assistants. Serait-ce une supplication~?

Hibari ouvrit violemment ses yeux et lança un tel regard meurtrier que l'autre hacker recula instinctivement.

\- C'est bon, souffla ce dernier en secouant doucement sa tête alors que son sourire restait plaqué sur ses lèvres, je vais m'en occuper, kufufu~

Il sortit des replis de son manteau en cuir un téléphone minuscule et s'empressa de passer plusieurs appels pour contacter les autres membres de son organisation. Durant ces appels, les autres jeunes en profitèrent pour revoir le plan qui allait bientôt être réalisé.

\- Nous allons nous introduire dans la tour des Vongola, marmonna Gokudera en redressant ses fines lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Yup, approuva Yamamoto en regardant du coin de l'œil son amant.

Le carnivore garda le silence tout en sirota la tasse de thé qu'il s'était préparé avec la théière de Yamamoto, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement de ce dernier.

\- L'un des édifices les plus sécurisés au monde avec le Pentagone, réalisa avec une voix blanche le second de Mukuro.

\- Aha, rit son amant.

\- Et nous sommes un gars sociopathique, un psychopathe mégalomane, un pyromane et un gars bien trop heureux pour être normal.

\- Exactement, Haya-tan!

Gokudera vit rouge et se jeta sur son amant pour l'étrangler pendant que son supérieur rangeait son téléphone en s'approchant du canapé où étaient installés tous les autres.

\- Alors? Demanda calmement Hibari en déposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Nous avons notre distraction, déclara tout aussi tranquillement l'autre en s'asseyant face au brun.

Gokudera et Yamamoto cessèrent de se disputer et se tournèrent vers leurs supérieurs avec un air sérieux.

\- Et maintenant? Demanda l'ancien baseballeur.

\- On passe à l'attaque, sourit Hibari.

Tous frissonnèrent en voyant le rictus menaçant du jeune pendant que Mukuro souriait à son tour sombrement. Ils allaient montrer à Sawada Tsunayoshi que le jeu n'était pas encore terminé.

* * *

 _Et le chapitre s'achève sur ce joli cliffhanger! Ne soyez pas méchant(e)s et n'en voulez pas à inukag9. En fait,_

 _félicitez-là en laissant un commentaire, elle est celle qui a quasiment écrit tout ce chapitre!_

* * *

 **[EDIT]** En effet, félicitez-moi pour que je publie le prochain chapitre! XD

Le chapitre tant attendu sera là demain~ N'hésitez pas à me le rappeler! Faut dire que je n'ai plus le réflexe de poster de nouveau chapitre (la preuve, j'ai raté celui d'hier u.u)… Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est ma journée préférée~


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

 **Ceci est une coécriture avec Ann O'Neem!**

Et voilà enfin la nouveauté! Vous l'aurez attendu longtemps celle là! Pour la peine, je vous fais une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser! Je pense que vous devinez ce que c'est rien qu'en regardant sur votre droite.

De base, cette journée est la plus longue de toute la fic (enfin…normalement), et que vais-je faire? C'est ça! Pour m'excuser de tout ce retard (et celui d'Ann O'Neem qui a une mémoire de poisson rouge), je vous la livre toute entière! Voici vingt pages (vingt cinq si je met les marges en taille normal) rien que pour vous~

Savourez-la, je ne sais pas quand je sortirai le prochain chapitre (il faut déjà attendre la fin de mes examens...)

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya**

 **Chapitre 5: Cinquième jour**

\- Monsieur Vongola, appela Giotto en ouvrant la porte du bureau de son supérieur.

La doublure se figea en apercevant que son grand patron, nonchalamment installé derrière son bureau, contemplait en silence le monde extérieur grâce à la vue de sa gigantesque baie vitrée. Il se dégageait de lui un grand charisme dont sa seule présence suffisait à fasciner le monde.

\- Giotto, fit la voix grave de Tsuna.

Le blond trembla à l'entente de son nom et s'inclina avec respect devant le châtain.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu? Continua ce dernier.

\- Les… Hésita l'autre en regardant craintivement son supérieur et alter ego. Les souris se sont remises à danser.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur le visage infantile et Giotto réprima difficilement un tremblement de frayeur. Ce sourire était loin de refléter cette innocence que le châtain feignait usuellement, profitant de la morphologie si spéciale de son corps.

\- Bien! S'exclama joyeusement et quasi innocemment Tsuna. Devrions-nous leur préparer une fête de bienvenue?

* * *

En l'espace de seulement quelques heures, la Fondation, entourée de tous ses alliés, était déjà en position, dispersée aux quatre coins de la Vongola Corporation. Ils étaient tous en tenue de combat, armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts à donner l'assaut dès que le signal retentirait. Ils étaient tous équipés d'une oreillette et d'une paire de jumelle.

\- Hayato fumait sa dernière cigarette, inhalant profondément sa dose de nicotine, avant le début de l'opération. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois son équipement, ses bombes, et son révolver.

\- Tch… On est censé être hacker, pas terroriste.

Soudain, un grésillement se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

\- Ahah, Haya-tan, cette tenue te rend encore plus sexy.

\- La ferme, Yakyu baka. Concentre-toi. Vérifie ton propre équipement.

Soudain, un autre grésillement vint les interrompre. Le couple d'amoureux transis avait oublié ce petit détail. Dès lors qu'une personne avait la bonne fréquence, n'importe qui pouvait les écouter.

\- Herbivores.

\- Kufufu~ Faite attention, on est peut-être sur écoute.

* * *

Du côté de Mukuro, celui-ci semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Il était chargé de surveiller la porte d'entrée avec ses jumelles. Il jonglait entre la porte et une voiture stationnée quelques mètres plus loin. Il appuya sur son oreillette qui se connecta sur une autre fréquence.

\- Vous êtes prêts?

\- Hai, Mukuro-sama.

\- Nagi. Sois prudente.

\- Hai, Mukuro-sama.

\- Ken, Chikusa. Tout dépend de vous.

Il reçu un simple «hn» comme réponse, provenant sans doute du plus calme des deux hommes chargés de la première phase. L'homme aux yeux vairons fixa calmement sa montre malgré la tension qui grimpait au fur et à mesure que la trotteuse avançait. Elle semblait même ralentir à cet instant précis.

Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… Zéro!

Un «Go!» prononcé par l'homme à la coiffure tropicale résonna distinctement dans l'oreillette de chaque membre de la Fondation, lançant par la même occasion le début de l'opération.

La voiture démarra en trombe, prit assez d'élan dans la grande avenue et fonça à toute vitesse en direction du siège des Vongola. Elle roulait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle percuta violement les ordures. Le pare-brise supporta assez bien le choc, heureusement pour eux vu le prix qu'ils avaient déboursé pour ce petit trésor. Malheureusement, les vitres se retrouvèrent rapidement recouvertes de diverses substances non identifiables et peu ragoutantes. Ils terminèrent leur course dans la porte vitrée, s'encastrant littéralement dedans, faisant un magnifique créneau méticuleusement maitrisé au millimètre près dans le hall d'accueil de la grande entreprise. Dans la seconde qui suivie, Ken s'extirpa en premier de la carcasse métallique, l'air complètement paniqué, délaissant ses compagnons. Des agents de sécurité l'appréhendèrent immédiatement, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

\- Docteur! Docteur, pyon! S'écria le blond, paniqué.

Les agents furent déstabilisés par les dires du terroriste mais ne quittèrent pas pour autant leur position de défense.

\- Vite! Ma femme va accoucher pyon!

Chrome, à l'arrière de la voiture, cria à l'agonie. Elle était en sueurs et haletait de plus en plus fortement.

\- Ah! J'ai perdu les eaux! Mon bébé… mon bébé…. Il va sortir!

Chikusa quitta le volant du quatre roues pour rejoindre son compagnon. Malgré son air calme et posé, il se dégageait de lui une inquiétude certaine.

\- Où est le docteur Minetsukami! Ma belle-sœur a déjà commencé le travail!

Un des hommes en noirs de la formation s'avança, ne perdant pas son sang froid malgré cette entrée plus que fracassante.

\- Vous êtes actuellement au siège Vongola, ce n'est pas un hôpital ici, circulez!

\- Quoi, pyon? C'est pas l'hôpital de la Palourde? Pyon?

\- Aaaaah! Chéri! Le bébé va sortir!

Le blond aux allures sauvages courut en direction de la voiture, anciennement neuve, ouvrit la portière et prit la main de Chrome, se voulant rassurant. Les agents purent voir que les bas de madame étaient effectivement mouillés avec un ventre aussi gros qu'une montgolfière. Pas de doute, elle était enceinte avec un travail en cours. Elle semblait avoir atteint ses limites.

\- Chérie! Tiens bon! Le bébé va s'en sortir! C'est notre bébé après tout!

L'homme à lunettes, chauffeur du couple de futurs parents, s'adressa à celui qui semblait être le chef des gorilles.

\- On a plus le choix. Qui a déjà fait accoucher un enfant? Une salle! Nous avons besoin d'une salle, de l'eau chaude, de serviettes propres! On ne peut plus attendre. Le bébé n'attendra pas.

\- Aaaaaaahhh! Hi hi hu! Hi hi hu! A-A-aaaahhh!

\- Chérie! Pousse!

\- Mais vous êtes malades? C'est la société V-…

* * *

Du haut de son bureau, Tsuna eu vent de la panique du rez-de-chaussée. Il sourit, amusé, se retenant même d'éclater de rire. Qui aurait pensé à une entrée si flagrante? Il pressa un bouton.

\- Préparez une salle pour «madame». Je me contrefous totalement de leur «intimité». Faites-la accoucher devant tout le monde. Enfin, si elle en est capable bien entendue.

\- Ha!

Tsunayoshi bougea son doigt et appuya sur un autre bouton de sa tablette multitouche.

Les souris débarquent. Renforcez la sécurité à tous les niveaux. Trop de facilités risquent de rendre le jeu inintéressant.

* * *

L'homme à la coupe ananas abaissa ses jumelles tout en souriant d'un air condescendant. Les Vongola allaient avoir du fil à retordre avec sa petite sœur. Après tout, Chrome n'était pas une arnaqueuse professionnelle pour rien. Elle arrivera sans problème à distraire tous les agents de sécurité de la compagnie. Il n'en doutait point.

\- Haya-tan. Siffla gaiement ce dernier. A ton tour, kufufu~

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que mon nom était Gokudera Hayato, aboya l'interpellé.

Ce dernier écrasa avec violence son mégot de cigarette et tapota ses poches afin de confirmer la présence de ses cartouches de dynamites. Avec toute la discrétion et le naturel qu'il savait réunir, le jeune italien s'avança jusqu'aux portes détruites de la tour exécutive Vongola. Il s'y posta avec fierté. Entrée réussi. Ses yeux verts observèrent la jeune femme enceinte emmenée vers une salle tout en faisant un raffut pas possible puis le comptoir d'accueil où se trouvaient des hôtesses.

Plaquant un sourire poli et charmeur sur ses lèvres, Gokudera s'avança vers l'une des hôtesses du comptoir où il s'adossa calmement. Il enchaina avec un regard séducteur. La jeune femme succomba aussitôt au charme italien particulièrement ravageur dont venait de faire preuve le bel inconnu, en se disant qu'elle avait bien de la chance de faire ce travail.

Pendant ce temps, Yamamoto Takeshi, installé dans la salle d'attente dévastée parmi la foule, fronça les sourcils en voyant son amant séduire sans vergogne une jeune femme inconnue qui rougissait sous chaque sourire enjoliveur. N'en pouvant plus de cette mascarade, il écrasa bien plus fort que nécessaire la manette entre ses mains, la broyant presque.

Aussitôt qu'il eut enfoncé le bouton, son iPod commença à faire un boucan de tous les diables et attira de ce fait l'attention de toutes les personnes encore présentes. Le japonais se contenta de sourire vaguement gêné tout en prenant un accent thaïlandais à couper au couteau, essayant de s'excuser du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter la machine.

Hayato plissa ses yeux, énervé, en remarquant que la musique n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Il s'approcha de Takeshi dans le but de lui arracher l'appareil électronique des mains et l'écraser sans pitié sous son talon.

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de vous calmer, l'enjoignit un des rares agents de sécurité resté dans le hall.

Le gris se tourna vers l'individu qui osait l'interrompre et lui lança un regard meurtrier dont il avait le secret. La victime du regard mauvais se sentit menacer et jugea qu'il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure pour faire régner l'ordre dans la salle d'attente. Il s'arma immédiatement sa matraque et ses menottes pour maitriser cet homme dangereux. Alors qu'il était sur le point de faire son travail, l'hôtesse d'accueil, que l'italien avait auparavant séduite, voulut s'interposer.

\- Voyons, fit-elle en saisissant le coude du garde, il n'a rien fait!

Le gorille se retourna vers la femme et tira sèchement sur son bras pour se libérer. Il le fit trop brusquement et la jeune femme trébucha. Elle s'écorcha légèrement le genou dans sa chute. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le supposé thaïlandais réagisse au quart de tour. Il apostropha l'homme en noir en fronça sévèrement ses sourcils, lui donnant un air encore plus menaçant que le gris aux airs agressif. Il baragouina des choses sans queue ni tête en thaïlandais tout en pointant la jeune femme à terre avec un air réprobateur.

Le gardien de l'ordre décida d'appeler des renforts qui n'arrivèrent jamais, tous réquisitionnés à l'accouchement surprise. Puis, l'enfer se déclencha. Un des visiteurs qui avait assisté à toute la scène s'avança vers le fautif.

\- Vous devriez vous excuser, fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle ne vous a rien fait.

A partir de là, tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Le garde refusait. L'homme protestait et le ton montait. Et tout cela sous les regards entendus du touriste thaïlandais et du séduisant italien, source de tout ce bazar.

* * *

\- Kufufu, ricana Mukuro en observant sur les différentes caméras qu'il avait hacké quelques instants auparavant. Tout se déroule comme prévu~ Ça va bientôt être ton tour, Alouette~

\- Hn, fit calmement Hibari en vérifiant l'état de son harnais.

* * *

Quelque part dans les locaux de l'entreprise, un enfer d'un tout autre genre se déchainait sans laisser un seul moment de répit.

\- Alors! Y a un médecin dans la salle? Cria Ken à plein poumon.

Même Chikusa commençait à perdre patience, sans doute influencé par le mari surexcité. Il avait quitté son masque d'indifférence depuis que Chrome devenait de plus en plus pale. Ses contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Ils n'avaient plus de temps.

\- Accroche-toi chérie, pyon! Vous allez vous en sortir! Toi et le bébé! Je vous le promets!

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Le bébé! Le bébé…. Je pourrais jamais accoucher avec autant d'homme à mes côtés!

\- Désolé. Ce sont les ordres madame. Vous devez accoucher avec nos vingt hommes autour de vous. Question de sécurité, madame. Récita calmement l'un des gorilles.

Le beau-frère plus si calme que cela commença à sortir un livre de son sac. Il pinça son post-it et ouvrit le bouquin à la page qui l'intéressait. L'intitulé du chapitre était «Comment accoucher en sécurité chez soi?»

\- Elles arrivent ces serviettes? C'est votre salle est bien stérilisée? Cette bassine d'eau chaude est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? Si le bébé a le moindre problème, je vous colle un procès au cul pour non assistance à un accouchement!

\- Chérie pyon! Hi hi hu! Hi hi hu!

\- La ferme avec tes chéries! Hurla la femme plus qu'irritée. C'est le bébé qui veut pas! C'est parce que je suis violée par les regards de tous ces hommes!

Ken se retourna sauvagement vers les hommes de main pour leur lança un regard de tueur.

\- Ah ouais pyon? Grogna le mari. Vous voulez me voler ma femme, pyon?

\- Non mais…

Les hommes en noir se regardèrent entre eux. Puis, comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent face au mur. Le big boss avait bien dit, «accoucher devant tout le monde», mais il n'avait pas forcément dit «regarder». Bien qu'ils devaient être dans la même salle, rien ne disait que…

Un cri strident transperça la salle, arrachant des tremblements à tous ces hommes bodybuildés et à lunettes noirs. Bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas la douleur d'un accouchement, ils pouvaient se l'imaginer à travers ses cris de désespoir de la pauvre petite dame.

\- J'espère que vous vous êtes tous laver les mains, le moindre microbe serait fatal au bébé!

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Hibari, perché sur le toit de l'immeuble en face des Vongola, vérifia une nouvelle fois son équipement. La prochaine phase allait commencer. Il fit un signe à l'ananas qui lui répondit affirmativement. Le patron de la Fondation fixa de nouveau le building cible.

* * *

A l'entrée, au milieu de la voiture endommagée et de la porte défoncée, des clients agressaient le pauvre agent qui refusait de s'excuser. Yamamoto et Gokudera s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ils passèrent à côté d'une salle d'où s'échappaient des cris plus qu'horrifiants. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, ils poursuivirent leur route. A chacun sa mission.

Le pauvre agent finit par cracher des excuses, ne pouvant rien faire contre de simples civils. Il tenta même de s'enfuir des lieux en vitesse, voulant passer le relai à un petit bleu qui venait en renfort. L'employée d'accueil voulut remercier son beau séducteur mais fut déçue de ne pas le retrouver. Sans doute était-il mêlé à la foule.

L'agent, toujours en cours de retraite stratégique, bouscula une petite vieille qui s'écroula par terre. Elle se mit à agoniser d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Hahi! Je souffre! Je suis cassée! Malotru!

\- Alors c'est ça les Vongola? Les petits jeunes agressent les petites vieilles, hein? Dénonça un client outré. Mais vous êtes pas bien! Y a aucun respect! C'est quoi ces employés? Et le grand patron? Il laisse passer un tel comportement inadmissible? Je demande à voir le dirigeant! C'est quoi cette boite?

\- Oui! Moi aussi!

\- Et moi!

\- Mamie! Tenez bon! On appelle une ambulance!

La situation était devenue immaitrisable pour ce pauvre homme qui avait eu le malheur d'être là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Des agents de réserves et de simples salariés venus des étages supérieurs débarquèrent, essayant sans succès de calmer la foule en folie.

* * *

Tsuna, tout en haut dans ses bureaux, était plié en deux devant son écran géant. Il n'avait plus autant rit depuis des années. Il essuya une larme solitaire qui menaçait de couler.

\- Ils ont de l'imagination, c'est bien. Je savais que je ne m'ennuierai pas avec eux!

Il finit par déclencher une commande sur sa tablette et Giotto apparut quelque instant après. Il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

\- Il serait dommage que je perde ma réputation pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Prends ma place et règle ce problème aussi dignement que je pourrais le faire.

\- A vos ordres, Vongola-sama.

Le faux Vongola quitta du bureau, complètement différent, comme possédé. Il simula une mine indifférente et descendit les étages. Les souris s'infiltraient dans l'immeuble. Il ferma les yeux et lorsque le «ting» de l'ascenseur retentit, il les rouvrit. Il entra dans son mode boss. Il fit son premier pas vers l'agitation. Par son charisme, la foule se calma. L'employé victime de reproche soupira quand il fut soudainement projeté au loin.

\- Qui a laissé entrer ce fou ici?

\- M-mais boss…

\- Qui?

Giotto le regarda le plus froidement du monde. La source de l'agitation ne put émettre un son, pétrifié sous le regard de son supérieur. La foule resta bouche bée. Un fou?

\- Je m'excuse des désagréments causés par cet homme. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

Le président remplaçant s'inclina légèrement vers l'assistance aussitôt calmé par sa présence.

\- Alors même que nous l'avions refusé dans notre entreprise, celui-ci a tout de même réussit à voler un de nos uniformes et s'est fait passer pour l'un de nos employés.

\- Ah! Je me disais… Commença l'un des clients, soulagé.

\- Oui, c'est les Vongola après tout. Continua une autre.

\- Quand à vous grand-mère, poursuivit Giotto avec un sourire rassurant, ne vous en faites pas. Nous nous occuperons de vos frais d'hospitalisation jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez courir le marathon, même à votre âge.

* * *

Dans la salle d'accouchement improvisée, tous les hommes face au mur devenaient de plus en plus impatient, n'ayant aucune information sur de l'avancement du dit l'accouchement.

\- Dite, ça prend combien de temps un accouchement? Souffla un des hommes à son voisin.

\- Encore un effort chérie! Ca fait même pas une heure. Rappelle-toi! Notre premier enfant est arrivé après 24h de travail!

\- Quoi? 24h! Et celui-là va prendre combien de temps! Hurla un agent.

Chikusa avait toujours le nez sous la jupe de sa belle-sœur, zyeutant parfois sur son livre. Ken tenait fermement la main de sa femme pour l'encourager.

\- Chéri…. J'ai… j'ai besoin…

\- Oui! Tout de suite, pyon!

Ken attrapa l'un des hommes au mur et procéda au remplacement. Il mit la main de sa femme dans la sienne qui se fit immédiatement broyée sous la pression.

\- Je vais chercher son porte bonheur! Surtout, ne bouger pas pyon!

Un cri de douleur s'harmonisait avec celle de la jeune femme qui poussait pour donner vie. Le pauvre homme ne risquait pas de bouger, en effet.

\- Ferme-la, le gorille. Je peux pas me concentrer. Vas-y belle-sœur, j'attends ton bébé de pied ferme.

\- Putain! Pourquoi vot' mari est si long! S'égosilla la victime.

Les autres membres de l'unité eurent pitié, pensant que leur collègue était légèrement sensible à la douleur et se relayèrent chacun leur tour. Sauf que la force d'une femme enceinte n'était pas à sous-estimer. Absolument pas. Dire qu'ils pensaient que ces histoires d'accouchements n'étaient qu'exagération depuis leur petite enfance. Foutaise! Ils se firent tous broyer la main les un après les autres. Mais par fierté et solidarité masculine, aucun désistement n'eut lieu.

Ken revint avec un sac énorme sous les bras. Il le posa dans la salle et remercia l'homme qui n'était plus le même que celui qu'il avait pioché. Il ouvrit le sac et lança un regard entendu à ses deux collègues, à l'abri des regards, laissant les autres agents récupérer des sensations au bras.

Une explosion retentie au loin, le signal était lancé.

Sitôt la fumée de l'explosion dissipée, le système anti-incendie de l'immeuble se mit en route et des trombes d'eau tombèrent dans toutes les salles du building Vongola.

Dans la pièce où se déroulait l'accouchement surprise, les gardes de sécurités échangèrent des regards paniqués en s'imaginant déjà les dégâts sur la mère et l'enfant. Ils s'avancèrent vers la femme enceinte dans le but de la soulever et la sortir au plus vite de l'immeuble. Cependant, à leur plus grande surprise, le beau-frère qui était agenouillé entre les jambes de la jeune femme se retourna et pointa sur eux deux fusils. Chrome cessa immédiatement de pousser des cris à fendre l'âme et glissa ses mains sous sa robe de grossesse pour la retirer d'un geste sec. Elle y dévoila plusieurs couches de cartouches de mitraillette entourant son ventre parfaitement plat. Profitant de l'état de pure stupeur des gardes, Ken enfonça rapidement ses mains dans son sac de voyage, révélant une mitraillette. Il dirigea sa main vers sa partenaire et y glissa l'extrémité des cartouches de Chrome dans son arme.

\- Alors… Susurra le blond en souriant d'un air carnassier. Qui d'entre vous matait ma femme, pyon?

* * *

Au même moment, alors que tout le monde présent dans le bâtiment évacuait les lieux, Giotto Vongola se retrouva face à une situation plus qu'imprévue.

\- À poil. Et que ça saute.

Le blond ne put qu'hocher la tête en regardant avec crainte le revolver dirigé vers son front et dénoua lentement sa cravate tout en se lamentant d'avoir été kidnappé par la petite vieille qui avait été bousculée auparavant et entraîné dans un cagibi où il n'y avait pas de caméras. Et surtout, dans un lieu où Sawada Tsunayoshi ne pouvait le voir. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne savait plus s'il devait être soulagé ou horrifié par sa dernière pensée.

* * *

Mukuro éclata de rire en s'imaginant parfaitement bien la scène et se brancha sur la chaîne de Kyoya pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Alors? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis sur le toit. Ne me dérange pas, grogna le brun en éteignant son transmetteur.

\- Kufufu~ Rit l'homme aux yeux vairons, secouant doucement sa tête tout en pianotant sur son clavier. Je suppose qu'il est temps de passer à la deuxième phase du plan… Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, mon mignon petit serviteur, kufufu~

* * *

Quelque part dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de la tour Vongola, un couple se chargeaient de remplir leur part du plan d'action.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit! Hurla une tête grise en allumant l'une de ses dynamites. Je m'appelle GO-KU-DE-RA HA-YA-TO!

La cartouche vola dans les airs et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'un subalterne lambda qui montait la garde devant un ascenseur privé directement relié au bureau du commandant ennemi. Le sous-fifre baissa ses yeux et regarda le bâton qui l'avait buté, avant de comprendre ce que c'était. Il eut juste le temps de pousser un dernier juron avant d'être pris dans une explosion mineure.

\- Haha, s'exclama Yamamoto en s'approchant du garde inconscient. Et de un!

Son amant s'approcha à son tour et claqua la langue, de mauvaise humeur. Il examina ensuite le boitier qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Il aurait du s'en douter. Une empreinte digitale ainsi qu'une reconnaissance optique étaient requises.

\- Enfoiré d'ananas, grogna le fumeur à sa radio oreillette en s'allumant une cigarette malgré la pluie artificielle. Et maintenant, on fait quoi?

\- Kufufu, répondit son supérieur. Tsunayoshi-kun va nous envoyer un petit cadeau~

\- Quoi comme cadeau? Aboya le jeune aux cheveux argentés.

Des éclaboussures ainsi que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le long couloir censé être vide. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vivement vers la provenance des bruits, écarquillant les yeux quand ils virent un individu portant un costume ainsi qu'un fedora noir, pointant son Beretta vers eux.

\- Oh, fit simplement Gokudera. CE genre de cadeau.

* * *

Allongé sur le toit du bâtiment administratif des Vongola, Hibari Kyoya bailla. Puis, il s'étira et admira brièvement le building d'en face qui semblait rempli d'animation. Une voiture avait fracassée l'entrée, une alarme anti-incendie s'était déclenchée et des rumeurs courraient qu'un célèbre terroriste faisait des ravages à l'intérieur. Le jeune japonais eut un léger sourire amusé et sortit de son sac à dos un petit ordinateur portable. La phase deux commençait maintenant.

* * *

Dans la salle d'accouchement, Chrome, Ken et Chikusa avait finit de ligoter tout les membres du personnel. Le blond explosa la caméra déjà illisible par la flotte interminable. Une fois leur travail terminé, ils se mirent en formation et quittèrent la salle en courant, armes en main, prêt à les utiliser à la moindre résistance de l'ennemi.

Quand aux agents ligotés qui s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants et délaissés dans un coin…

\- Vous croyez que toutes les femmes enceintes réagissent comme elle?

\- Moi, ma femme a accouché par césarienne.

\- La mienne est stérile.

\- La mienne accouche le mois prochain. Pleura l'un d'entre eux.

\- Désolé. Compatie d'une même voix l'ensemble des captifs.

\- Je n'ai déjà plus de main droite! Comment je ferais quand je n'aurais également plus la gauche? Je ne pourrais même pas porter mon bébé!

\- Bah, avec un peu de chance, elle le fera par césarienne.

\- Non… Ma femme pète tellement la forme et répète à longueur de journée qu'elle accouchera au naturel… Le pire, c'est qu'elle veut le faire à la maison!

\- … Désolé. Répéta ses collègues une nouvelle fois.

* * *

La vieille grand-mère avait toujours son arme braquée sur le front de son prisonnier. Giotto fit lentement glisser sa cravate au sol et ne bougea plus.

\- Alors? J'ai pas demandé que la cravate que je sache.

\- Vous êtes plutôt en forme pour une grand-mère.

La mamie sourit et retira son masque, révélant un visage parfaitement lisse de jeune fille. Elle jeta ensuite sa perruque à terre.

\- Hahi! Elle vient la suite?

\- Je ne vous pensais pas si perverse.

\- Hahi! Mais quel sexisme! Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes pourraient mater des filles à poil et pas l'inverse? Je te préviens, si tu la retire pas toi-même, je m'en charge.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe, se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son front. Le prisonnier déboutonna un à un les obstacles qui l'empêchait de retirer sa chemise. Il laissa tomber sa chemise blanche par terre, exposant son torse légèrement musclé.

Haru, anciennement la mamie, ne put que mater le magnifique spectacle devant elle, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Elle profita aussi de ce moment d'intimité pour enlever sa grosse robe du troisième âge pour révéler tout un attirail qu'on ne soupçonnerait même pas sous une robe.

\- Le pantalon avec, hahi.

La doublure était incroyablement gênée. Il se déshabillait devant quelqu'un. Et devant une femme de surcroit. Il ne savait plus ce qui le dérangeait le plus. La jeune femme ou la mamie? Il déboucla sa ceinture et tira dessus. Il devait gagner du temps. Une fois retirée, il l'envoya auprès de ses autres affaires.

\- Hahi! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors dépêches de me montrer ton joli p'tit derrière.

La perverse récupéra habillement la cravate et la ceinture sans laisser d'ouverture à Giotto qui n'avait plus qu'une barrière avant sa nudité totale. Elle lança un sourire de dominatrice tout en testant la solidité des affaires qu'elle avait ramassées.

\- J'espère que tu aimes jouer mon mignon. Il ne faut pas sous estimer une «grand-mère».

* * *

Tsunayoshi bailla dans son bureau, au sec. Son bureau ainsi que le laboratoire avait un système de sécurité différent qui faisait que la pluie déclenché par l'alarme n'était pas activé. L'amusement passé, tout cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui. L'agitation n'était rien de plus qu'un grouillement de fourmis. Il appuya sur un bouton. Une personne lui répondit.

\- Spanner. Tout est prêt?

\- Hai!

\- Shoichi.

\- Hai?

\- Monte bien la garde. Il ne faudra pas que de vilaines choses puissent infiltrer notre précieux système.

\- Bien sur! De plus, je suis assisté par Spanner. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

\- Lancez la chose dès qu'elle sera prête.

\- Hai! Répondirent en cœur les deux techniciens.

* * *

Le couple d'amoureux transis évita tant bien que mal les balles tirées par le tueur à gage. Ils purent constater que ce n'était pas une élite pour rien. Les terroristes étaient égratignés de ci et de là, mais toujours en vie. Ce qui était chose rare lorsqu'on rencontrait cet homme.

\- Chaos. Prononça le tueur comme un rituel.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je détestais le plus au monde? Lança subitement le grand manipulateur de bombes à son partenaire en roulant à terre pour éviter une nouvelle balle.

\- Haha, pas que je sache, répondit avec enthousiasme le fan de baseball en plaquant le premier contre le mur pour le protéger.

\- Eh bien… Déclara calmement l'argenté malgré la situation quelque peu inopportune.

Il se saisit de plusieurs cartouches afin de les glisser discrètement dans les poches de son brun.

\- Premièrement, il y a Mukuro.

* * *

Dans une voiture à quelques mètres du fameux building attaqué, un hacker aux cheveux longs et à l'épi plutôt fruité éternua.

* * *

\- Ensuite… Continua Gokudera alors que leur ennemi sortait de ses manches des mini-grenades et les jetait vers eux.

Takeshi saisit son amour par les aisselles et le jeta dans les airs pour lui permettre d'échapper aux explosions. L'assistant de Kyoya enchaina en ouvrant le long étui qu'il avait porté sur son épaule jusqu'alors scellé. Il libéra enfin son katana dont l'éclairage du couloir qui s'y reflétait, rendant l'éclat plus que menaçant.

\- … il y a bien sûr les imbéciles heureux qui cachent un peu trop bien leurs jeux, termina Hayato en atterrissant souplement de l'autre côté du couloir tandis que les grenades détonaient un peu plus loin.

La fumée des explosifs se dissipa rapidement dans la fine pluie continuelle et automatique des extincteurs. L'homme de main des Vongola, d'un tout autre niveau que les sous-fifres, fixa le fumeur qui regarda l'autre d'un air ennuyé.

Soudain, le tueur professionnel dut faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter de justesse la lame d'un katana.

\- Haha, lâcha la voix amusée de Yamamoto à travers la pluie qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Mais je pensais que tu aimais les imbéciles heureux qui cachaient un peu trop bien leurs jeux.

Gokudera haussa les épaules en jetant sa cigarette à terre pour l'écraser sans pitié, préférant ne pas relever la réplique.

\- Et pour finir, déclara-t-il avec un ton sans équivoque, je hais les gars qui ressortent la même expression à tours de bras.

Les deux amants de la Fondation se saisirent de leurs armes de prédilections et se préparèrent au combat qui s'annonçait difficile. Leur opposant se contenta de sourire avec amusement.

* * *

Le châtain qui avait trahit la Fondation contempla avec ennui les écrans qui espionnaient tout ce qui se passait dans son immeuble et fit les comptes: deux souris se battaient contre Reborn deux étages plus bas. Trois souris faisaient du raffut un peu plus bas. Et une souris s'était enfermée avec Giotto dans un placard. Le compte n'y était pas.

Le jeune homme plissa ses lèvres et claqua avec agacement sa langue en attrapant le combiné d'un téléphone privé. Il composer le numéro d'une personne qui ne manquerait pas de l'aider dans cette affaire.

\- Moshi moshi? Fit la voix amusée de son allié.

\- Byakuran. Déclara simplement la cible de tout ce raffut en vrillant ses yeux décidés vers les écrans. Élimine-les.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, plaisanta l'albinos.

* * *

Le partenaire de l'Alouette déposa le dispositif d'écoute qu'il avait serrée avec émotion durant plusieurs minutes. Décidément, ce bel oiseau ne finirait jamais de l'étonner. Il ria doucement. Il avait encore des progrès à faire. Pirater aussi aisément la ligne privée du Vongola, et ce, sur le toit d'un building avec un bête ordinateur portable! Il fallait le faire.

\- Le marshmallow donc, susurra avec amusement l'homme aux yeux vairons en déballant ses affaires pour se préparer à passer à l'action.

Il ouvrit la porte de son van et sortit en un bond agile. Puis, après avoir vérifié que le véhicule était correctement garé, inutile de recevoir une amende, et verrouillé, le hacker s'avança vers le champ de bataille. Ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'il aperçut sa cible bondir gaiement vers les portes brisées de l'immeuble. Mukuro porta sa main à sa sacoche, prêt au pire.

Il fallait saisir le bon timing. A la seconde où il perçut une ouverture, il en sortit un paquet de marshmallows et l'ouvrit lentement. Ses propres oreilles percevaient à peine la légère friction de l'emballage. Cependant, sa proie leva vivement la tête comme un chien à l'affût. L'Ananas écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux violets tournés vers lui, l'air affamé.

\- Oh merd- S'exclama le vairon en partant en courant avec Byakuran à ses trousses.

\- Mukuro-chan! Hurla ce dernier en accélérant du mieux qu'il put. Arrête-toi, mon amour!

Le détenteur du paquet maudit regretta amèrement le fait de s'être vanté auprès d'un certain oiseau d'être le plus rapide d'entre eux, ce qui lui avait valut le rôle de lièvre. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour éviter de tomber entre les mains avides de l'albinos accro au sucre.

* * *

Toujours posté sur son perchoir, Kyoya déposa ses jumelles et éclata de rire en silence suite à l'image d'un Ananas qui courait comme si sa vie était en dépendait pour échapper à un Marshmallow blanc à ses trousses. Bien, il était temps qu'il se mette en marche.

Hibari stoppa le système anti incendie, bloquant de ce fait la pluie diluvienne qui n'avait cessé de couler et rabaissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable pour le déposer tranquillement sur le toit parmi son équipement. Il revérifia son harnais ainsi que ses crampons puis passa en revue le matériel restant une dernière fois. Tout était en place.

Il saisit son émetteur et le remit en marche. Le japonais écouta toutes les fréquences l'une à la suite des autres pour savoir comment allaient le reste des troupes.

Le groupe de la sœur de l'ananas s'en sortaient à merveille. Ils avaient pénétrés dans une salle où étaient stockés tous les documents importants pour y mettre le feu. Kyoya ne doutait pas que cela enragerait l'herbivore.

Quand à son subordonné, l'herbivore à l'épée, et celui de l'Ananas, l'herbivore pyromane, ils avaient un peu plus de mal à tenir contre le dénommé Reborn, mais le carnivore ne doutait pas qu'ils réussissent à contenir l'homme, juste assez pour lui permettre d'exécuter sa partie du plan.

Pour finir, le plus important. L'herbivore femelle et meilleure amie de la sœur ananas détenait sa cible. L'heure où il mordrait à mort l'Herbivore approchait.

* * *

Haru s'étira satisfaite, les joues légèrement rouge, son arme baissée vers le sol. Elle craqua un peu son cou et repris sa position. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à son œuvre et fit un clin d'œil.

\- On devrait remettre ça mon chou! Le rouge sur ta peau de pêche te met en valeur!

Elle s'en alla en laissant le pauvre Giotto couvert de fines traces de ceinture ancré sur sa peau, les poignets noués par sa cravate. Le caleçon avait du suivre ses compagnons dans un coin de la pièce mais l'ancienne grand-mère avait eu la bonté et la générosité de lui recouvrir ses parties à l'air avec. Celui-ci était justement troué et inutilisable. L'homme attaché était actuellement en plein dilemme.

Devait-il être sauvé tout de suite ou attendre d'avoir récupérer pour essayer de s'en sortir seul, sans que personne ne le sache? Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas dans une position très reluisante.

Soudain, des coups de feu en continu résonnèrent dans le couloir, suivit de bruits de pas digne d'un tremblement de terre. La porte vola à travers la pièce d'un coup de pied bien placé par le chef de la sécurité. Un petit appareil sonore, déposé en bas de la porte, finit par s'éteindre, son heure étant arrivé plus tôt que prévu pour rejoindre le cimetière des appareils électronique.

Giotto gémit honteusement. La maudite grand-mère avait atteint son but. L'humilier le plus possible. Il leva légèrement la tête pour voir ou plutôt deviner aux travers des lunettes noires, les mines étonnées des hommes de main. Après tout, jusqu'à preuve du contraire et sans contestation de l'original, c'était encore lui le chef des Vongola.

Voyant que personne ne n'osait bouger, il essaya de lui-même de se déplacer afin de se cacher par pudeur. Manque de chance, le caleçon troué qui le recouvrait glissa dans la fameuse partie manquante, révélant ce qui devait être caché. L'adulte gémit une nouvelle fois, mort de honte. Finalement, il fut obligé de le faire.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me détacher?

Personne ne bougeait.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me réchauffer? Il fait un peu froid avec ce courant d'air.

Quelques idées impures suivant cette réplique provocatrice s'implantaient dans l'imaginaire de ce groupe de gorilles. Mais pourquoi personne ne bougeait pour aider leur «supposé» chef?

Le blond ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il n'était pas assez investit dans son rôle de dirigeant. C'était la seule explication. Il était le chef Vongola. Il était le chef de ces singes en manque. Il avait une attitude de chef. Il rouvrit les yeux, sérieux.

\- Bordel! Libérez-moi et rhabillez-moi pour me réchauffer de suite! Si personne ne le fait dans la seconde qui suit, vous allez bouffer les poissons les pieds dans le béton.

La menace ayant fait son effet, tous les hommes de mains retirèrent leur veste pour le jeter sur le chef remplaçant qui fut bientôt enseveli sous une montagne de veste. Le bon côté des choses, il avait moins froid. Le mauvais, il était toujours attaché et toujours en tenue d'Adam. Bien. Comment ces bêtes stupides à la cervelle de poissons rouges allaient bien pouvoir le détacher à présent qu'il était perdu au milieu de cette pile de vêtement?

* * *

\- Mukuro-chan!

Le dit Mukuro-chan se cacha dans une pièce quelconque dans le territoire ennemi. Il était hors d'haleine. Il le savait depuis longtemps mais cette course venait de confirmer ses soupçons. Il aurait du faire plus de sport. Entendant Byakuran s'éloigner, l'ananas soupira de soulagement. Soudain, il entendit comme des reniflements. Comme un chien, osait-il penser. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible. Il devait sans doute rêver. Aucun être humain ne pourrait le retrouver à l'odeur. Et pas de chien en vue non plus. Il se décolla de la porte et se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce isolée. Il découvrit soudain l'accro du sucre en face à lui.

\- Mukuro-chan!

Byakuran sauta sur sa proie qui, grâce à un réflexe de survie qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, ouvrit en grand le paquet de friandise blanche. Il enfourna sa main dedans pour attraper un des objets de convoitises de la bête pour le jeter par la fenêtre.

Incroyable mais vrai, le blanc sauta sans hésitation la bouche grande ouverte vers sa friandise, se défenestrant presque. Il se maintient en équilibre et s'apprêtait à récupérer le reste des objets de sa quête quand un violent coup de pied dans le derrière le fit traverser l'ouverture qui reliait l'intérieur au le monde extérieur. L'homme à la coupe semblable à un fruit exotique profita de sa petite improvisation pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper d'un marshmallow géant. Ah oui, en effet, Byakuran n'était pas un homme mais un Marshmallow attiré par ses semblables…ce qui expliquerait son odorat surdéveloppé.

* * *

Spanner et Shoichi se hâtèrent d'achever les derniers réglages. Le temps leur était compté. Après avoir achevé le programme, les techniciens se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, confirmant leur détermination. Ils hochèrent la tête et enfoncèrent la touche entrée.

* * *

Sur le toit du bâtiment administratif des Vongola, Hibari fit craquer ses jointures puis il tira un coup sec sur le harnais solidement attaché. Il tourna ses yeux glaciaux vers sa cible du haut de son perchoir et fit un sourire en coin. Oui, l'Herbivore n'allait pas en revenir.

Un grésillement l'interpela hors de ses pensées et il baissa sa tête vers son émetteur qu'il avait accroché à son cou pour ne pas être dérangé lorsqu'il passerait enfin à l'attaque.

\- Mon Alouette adorée~

La voix désagréable de Mukuro inonda les pauvres oreilles de Kyoya qui grimaça. Cependant, il poussa un bref grognement pour faire comprendre à l'idiot qu'il l'avait entendu et attendit.

\- Je suis en place, annonça le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

\- Hahi! Exclama une voix féminine en manquant d'éclater les tympans des hommes connectés sur la transmission. Haru aussi!

\- Pareil, Mukuro-sama, déclarèrent à l'unisson le trio d'arnaqueurs qui s'amusèrent toujours à vandaliser le building des Vongola.

\- Et mon cher esclave? S'inquiéta faussement Mukuro en ricanant sous cape.

Hibari écarta aussitôt son émetteur et entendit un hurlement transpercer le silence qui régnait sur le toit.

\- JE TE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT MILLE FOIS! JE M'APPELLE GOKUDERA HAYATO. GO-KU-DE-RA HA-YA-TO!

\- Haha, tu es sexy lorsque tu t'énerves, Haya-tan, rigola Yamamoto.

Une explosion retentit soudain à travers de son émetteur et le président de la Fondation fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils. Les deux herbivores semblaient connaitre quelques difficultés avec le présent de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

\- Votre position, déclara simplement le superviseur du plan.

\- Nous sommes en place, répondit presque aussitôt Takeshi avec un sérieux inébranlable, mais nous risquerons d'avoir un temps de réponse ralenti…

\- Tch, grogna Gokudera. Si la femme stupide est à son poste, tout ira bien.

Ignorant les exclamations outrées de Haru, Kyoya s'étira consciencieusement et soupira.

\- Herbivores, annonça-t-il calmement. Nous passons à la phase trois.

Sans attendre les réponses des autres herbivores, qui allaient lui répondre affirmativement de toute façon, l'homme haut perché prit son élan et sauta du toit.

* * *

Nonchalamment assis sur son fauteuil, l'auteur et le problème de cette guerre contempla avec ennui les différentes retransmissions qui lui montraient ce que faisaient ses nouveaux jouets.

\- Hm… murmura-t-il en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Je suppose qu'il est temps que je complique un peu le jeu…

Il se leva dans un soupir et fit quelque pas lent en direction de sa bibliothèque avant de saisir un livre qui contenait entre ses pages un numéro de téléphone. Il composa le numéro indiqué depuis sa ligne privée. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

Si Hibari Kyoya n'avait pas hésité à contacter quelques personnes extérieures à participer à leur petit jeu, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'en faire de même?

\- Enma? S'exclama Tsuna avec un large sourire. T'es libre? Hn. C'est ça. J'ai un nouveau jeu qui ne manquera pas de t'amuser!

Le véritable président Vongola sourit satisfait à la fin de l'appel. Il replaça le bouquin dans sa cachette et observa son bureau. Vu la situation actuelle, où serait la place la plus amusante? Rester dans son bureau? Aller au labo? A moins qu'un petit jeu soit lancé pour les faire patienter jusqu'à l'arriver d'Enma. Le châtain sourit à sa dernière pensée. En tout bon hôte, il avait le devoir de divertir ses invités, n'est-ce pas? Il reprit sa place de président et ordonna quelques directives quand on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez.

Deux gardes du corps au visage assez rouge pénétrèrent dans le bureau, portant à bout de bras un Giotto vêtu d'une simple veste. Tsuna l'observa indifférent et, d'un geste, renvoya les deux hommes intrigués. Si le boss était dans leur bras, qui était l'autre jeune homme? Son frère?

Le remplaçant tomba au sol, affaiblit. Les femmes étaient cruelles et impitoyables. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil vers l'original pour l'abaisser aussitôt. Son patron était bien plus redoutable que cette grand-mère. Il trembla.

Tsunayoshi s'approcha de Giotto et lui releva la tête avec son pied droit. Il le regarda de haut, le méprisant.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai fait de toi mon double.

\- V-Vongola-sama! Pardonnez-moi…

\- Qui t'a fait ça?

\- U-

Devait-il le lui dire? Dire qu'une jeune fille déguisée en grand-mère qui l'avait…

\- Parle.

Le jeune Sawada n'était pas patient. Le temps qu'il perdait ici était un temps de jeu en moins. Son regard glacial congela l'homme dénudé qui tremblait de tous ces membres.

\- La grand-mère. C'est l'intrus déguisé en grand mère.

Le patron se rappela vaguement de l'une des terroristes. Il déplaça son pied et écrasa la tête de Giotto au sol. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, il se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Il appuie sur un bouton et montra une vidéo.

\- C'est elle?

Le blond se redressa douloureusement. Il fixa l'écran et acquiesça en voyant Haru. Le châtain sourit et lança une télécommande.

\- Appuie.

La doublure ramassa la télécommande et vit une vingtaine de bouton. Il n'y avait ni chiffre ni autre signe significatif dessus. Uniquement des boutons blancs.

\- Sur…lequel, Vongola-sama?

\- N'importe.

Giotto hésita un instant, mais sous la pression du regard perçant qu'il sentait sur lui, il exécuta les ordres et appuya au hasard. Soudain, une explosion retentit dans une rue. L'écran zappa vers une caméra extérieure. Une voiture avait explosé. Une foule s'était attroupée autour de la voiture en flamme, horrifié par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Mauvaise pioche. Essaye encore.

* * *

Mukuro pouvait enfin se permettre de souffler un peu. Ce maudit marshmallow sur patte était d'un collant. Apparemment, se faire défenestrer ne suffisait pas à s'en débarrasser. Était-ce du à ses bonbons? Serait-il devenu lui-même tellement moelleux qu'il a rebondi sur le bitume? Son émetteur grésilla.

\- Mukuro-sama, appela la douce voix de sa protégée.

\- Nagi. Un problème?

\- Mukuro-sama! Votre voiture a fait boom, pyon!

\- Pardon?

Le sourcil de l'ainé des Rokudo eu un tic nerveux. Il n'était pas sur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Non, en fait, il le refusait. Il avait bien garé sa voiture à une distance raisonnable du QG ennemi. Il n'était pas en infraction non plus. Alors pourquoi sa voiture aurait fait…boom?

\- Chikusa. Explique.

\- Mukuro-sama, notre équipe étant actuellement placé près d'une fenêtre, nous avons vu votre voiture exploser.

Un autre grésillement.

\- Tch! C'est moi qui aurait du l'exploser! Qui m'a devancé? Gronda Gokudera.

Le supérieur de Hayato resta murer dans le silence. Sa voiture. Sa chère voiture…

\- J'avais pas fini de payer le crédit! S'écria-t-il enfin.

\- Mukuro-chan! Je t'ai trouvé~! Déclara Byakuran en entrant dans la salle avec une voix qui se voulait séductrice.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit deux salles à côté de celle de l'ananas.

* * *

\- Tu n'es pas très doué.

Giotto eut une goutte de sueur qui s'échappa le long de son visage. Chaque bouton était relié à un explosif dissimulé un peu partout près des intrus. Les salles étaient particulièrement solides même si elles étaient ravagées de l'intérieur. Sans doute la quantité de poudre jouait-il un rôle. Il préféra ne pas savoir. Étrangement, ces bombes étaient placées sur le parcours emprunté par les intrus.

\- Appuie sur le suivant.

* * *

Une explosion souffla dans le couloir où se battaient toujours le manipulateur de katana et son amant contre Reborn. Ceux-ci avaient été pris de plein fouet dans la détonation et il leur fallut plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre leurs esprits.

Gokudera fut le premier à se relever, ayant toujours été un pyromane qui s'amusait avec de la dynamite, il avait une meilleure résistance face aux explosions.

\- Hey, Yakyu baka. Appela-t-il se couvrant la bouche à l'aide d'un mouchoir afin de diminuer l'inhalation de fumée nocive. Toujours en vie?

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'argenté saisit son émetteur d'une main légèrement tremblante.

\- Ici Gokudera, Yamamoto a été touché.

* * *

Ailleurs, le feu les entourait. Ils étaient sans défenses face à celui-ci, coincés comme des rats. Nagi enlaça avec la force du désespoir Ken tandis que Chikusa nettoyait calmement les verres de ses lunettes.

\- Nous sommes encerclés par les flammes, pyon! Hurla l'homme aux allures sauvage à travers deux quintes de toux tout en cherchant désespérément une sortie.

* * *

Ce n'était pas les seuls groupes atteints par ces attaques surprises.

\- Kufufu~ Rit faiblement Mukuro en portant une main à sa tempe ensanglantée. Un peu d'aide ne me ferait pas de mal…

Face à lui, tout aussi blessé par les éclats de verre qui avaient volé suite à l'explosion surprise, Byakuran se redressa sur ses jambes chancelantes et lui fit un large sourire amusé.

\- Ahah! Tsuna-chan s'amuse vraiment! Je veux jouer aussi. Se réjouit l'albinos en penchant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre pour faire craquer sa nuque. Par contre… Je doute que cet immeuble survive…

\- Je rectifie, ajouta l'homme aux yeux vairons. Beaucoup d'aide ne me ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Heureusement, tous les lieux du building n'étaient pas encore touchés par l'attaque suicidaire des Vongola. Bien qu'il y ait eu pas mal de secousses, certaine section était encore sauve.

\- Honnêtement… Soupira Haru en secouant doucement la tête. Ce que je ne pas ferai pas pour mes amis…

La jeune fille resserra ses doigts autour du pass qu'elle avait subtilement emprunté à cette doublure de Vongola et la glissa rapidement dans le lecteur. La lumière de ce dernier passa du rouge au vert et Haru rentra dans une salle avec un large sourire.

\- Alors mes canards! Sourit-elle largement avec une étincelle purement sadique dans ses yeux bruns. Prêts à passer à la casserole?

Déglutissant à l'unisson, les deux scientifiques cessèrent immédiatement de pianoter sur leurs claviers. Leur laboratoire n'était pas censé être protégé? Ils se tournèrent lentement vers celle qui avait pénétré leur antre pour contempler avec horreur le gigantesque fusil que la jeune fille tenait entre ses fines mains.

* * *

\- Bon, soupira Dino en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa parka. Je suppose que c'est à notre tour…

Un grognement lui répondit. Le blond pivota légèrement pour examiner du coin de l'œil celui qui lui avait répondu. C'était un homme, approchant la trentaine, aux cheveux noirs réunis en catogan et au visage recouvert de brûlures.

\- Alors? Sourit le hackeur blond en s'étirant difficilement dans l'espace étroit de leur van. Prêt à saluer le petit Enma-chan, Xanxus?

Un grognement résonna de nouveau dans l'automobile. Le cheval ailé plaignit intérieurement les ennemis de Kyoya. Oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi aurait réellement du repenser deux fois avant de jouer avec son élève.

* * *

\- Hahi! Vous deux, les mains sur la tête, et décalez vous de dix pas de l'ordinateur géant.

Spanner et Shoichi s'exécutèrent sans protester jusqu'à ce que le roux s'écroule soudainement au sol. Le blond allait l'aider quand le bruit d'un fusil l'en dissuada.

\- Un geste et je te fais un deuxième trou de balle.

\- Mais Shoichi a mal au ventre quand il est nerveux.

\- Dans ce cas, déshabille-le.

Spanner regarda la jeune femme armée surprit. Il y avait une erreur dans ses données. Ou bien n'était-elle plus à jour? Les japonais n'étaient-ils pas censés être pudiques?

\- Une fois à poil, je l'envoie aux toilettes. À moins que tu ne préfères un coin d'ordinateur?

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougeait. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'ils entendaient par mal de ventre.

\- Alors, elle tombe quand cette chemise?

Haru continua de braquer son fusil tout en s'approchant du port USB de l'ordinateur géant.

* * *

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le cadeau offert par Tsuna était distrait pour quelque temps. La mauvaise, c'était qu'il devait trainer son compagnon à l'abri. Gokudera inspecta les dégâts subit par le baseballeur qui s'était prit de plein fouet l'explosion. Celui-ci ne reprendrait sans doute pas connaissance avant un petit moment. La fumée ne les cacherait que durant un court laps de temps.

De plus, bouger le blessé plus que nécessaire serait dangereux. Il jura. Quand les Vongola ont pu poser ces bombes? D'après les rapports radios qu'il avait interceptés, presque toute leur équipe avait été touchée. Comment les Vongola avaient-ils fait ça? Savaient-ils par avance que leur groupe les attaquerait?

* * *

La main de Giotto tremblait de plus en plus. Les bombes qu'ils avaient activées ne touchaient pas seulement les terroristes, mais aussi de simples innocents coincés dans l'immeuble. Parmi ces innocents, certains venaient juste d'entamer leur contrat, d'autres n'étaient que de simples citoyens sans histoire. Ils ne savaient rien du vrai visage des Vongola.

\- Alors, le prochain bouton?

Il tuait par dizaine de pauvres innocents en pressant un simple bouton. Tout ça pour un peu de confort dans sa vie. Son doigt frôla un bouton, sans l'enfoncer. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Un jour, on était venu le chercher. On l'avait modifié. Puis il s'était retrouvé propulsé à la tête des Vongola comme doublure. Il avait cru en cette illusion et maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre patient.

Il ferma les yeux et pressa le bouton. Une autre explosion retentit dans l'immeuble. Qui avait-il tué? Soudain, il éternua. Parlait-on mal de lui? Ah non… Il avait oublié ce petit détail. Il était toujours dévêtu.

* * *

\- Hahi!

La jeune terroriste prit son émetteur, alertée.

\- Les fichiers ne sont pas corrompus!

Elle retourna vers les deux scientifiques en tenu d'Adam. Enfin…presque. Elle leur avait tout de même permis de conserver leur caleçon, au cas où le rouquin à lunettes aurait des besoins à assouvir. Mécontente, elle tira à un centimètre d'Irie qui faillit se faire réellement dessus.

\- Expliquez moi pourquoi.

Elle non plus n'était pas du genre très patiente.

* * *

\- Oya? S'étonna Mukuro en évitant de peu les mains de Byakuran qui semblait bien déterminer à l'étrangler. Les fichiers ne sont pas corrompus… Serais-tu au courant de quelque chose, Byakuran-kun?

L'accro aux marshmallows rit joyeusement et se mit à tournoyer sur place pendant que l'autre homme l'observait faire avec un air incrédule.

Tout en vrombissant comme un avion, le secrétaire du Vongola tendit sa main vers Mukuro et lui dédia un sourire éblouissant. Le hacker soupira exaspéré tout en secouant sa tête. Il sortit à regret de sa besace un nouveau paquet de marshmallows, le sourire de l'albinos s'agrandissait drastiquement.

\- Parle, ordonna Mukuro en ouvrant sèchement le sachet.

Les yeux violets suivirent attentivement son précieux et Byakuran se pourlécha les babines en se murant dans le silence. Ce qui agaça l'autre partie qui se convainquit de passer aux mesures extrêmes.

\- Parle, répéta-t-il en brandissant son paquet par delà une des fenêtres brisées du couloir.

\- Mukuro-chan, couina Byakuran en portant une main à son cœur tant il était horrifié.

Affichant un sourire sadique, dieu qu'il aimait son métier, Mukuro tourna lentement le sac et contempla avec satisfaction les bonbons blancs glisser terriblement lentement dans le paquet, s'approchant inexorablement de l'ouverture, agrandissant le risque d'une chute imminente.

\- JE VAIS PARLER! Hurla subitement Byakuran en se jetant à genoux aux pieds de l'autre homme. Mais, pitié, cesse cette torture! Ils ne t'ont rien fait! Ils sont innocents!

Le sourire de l'Ananas s'élargit face à sa supériorité. Il continua à pencher le sachet avec une lenteur sadique tandis que Byakuran déversa tout ce qu'il savait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau à l'immense baie vitrée à vue panoramique, Tsuna dut faire face à une surprise imprévue. Son téléphone sonna, l'interrompant net dans son petit jeu avec son sosie raté. Il claqua sa langue avec agacement.

\- Faisons une pause, proposa-t-il gentiment en décochant un adorable sourire au blond qui tremblait sur la moquette.

Giotto prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il avait passé les dernières minutes sous l'eau et observa avec horreur la télécommande blanche. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus. Ses mains se mirent à trembler convulsivement et des sanglots hystériques manquèrent de sortir de sa gorge nouée. Cependant, comme son employeur était au téléphone dans la même pièce, le remplaçant tenta de rester silencieux.

Ses yeux dorés échouèrent sur les divers écrans qui retransmettaient toute la débâcle que ses actions avaient déchaînée et il réalisa soudain une chose. Il était le boss, non? N'avait-il pas signé un contrat certifiant qu'il l'était après son opération pour ressembler à Sawada Tsunayoshi? N'avait-il pas occupé ce poste durant ces dernières années, jouant selon le bon vouloir du plus petit? Et en tant que Boss, ne lui revenait-il pas de réparer ses erreurs?

Le blond fronça ses sourcils, une nouvelle résolution brillant dans ses yeux orangés. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention du châtain. Puis, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à ce dernier, la doublure marcha rapidement vers le clavier situé sur le seul bureau de la pièce et appuya sur une série de touches.

Ensuite, constatant avec satisfaction que le Sawada n'avait rien remarqué de son petit manège, Giotto se remit en place. Il reprit la télécommande maudite après avoir au préalable enlevé les piles. Il montrerait au châtain qui était le vrai Boss Vongola. Il était Giotto Vongola.

* * *

Nagi toussait et essayait de croiser le regard de Ken à travers la fumée obscure de la salle où ils étaient piégés mais en vain. La jeune femme baissa sa tête et l'appuya contre le torse de son mari tout en fermant ses yeux avec tristesse. Le jeu s'arrêtait ici pour eux. Soudain, une goutte tomba sur son nez. Elle leva doucement sa tête pour contempler avec ébahissement la pluie jaillir du système anti-incendie de l'immeuble. Un miracle.

Les bras du Joshima s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et Nagi croisa le regard tout aussi surpris de son mari. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser. Appuyé contre un mur, Chikusa essuya l'eau qui avait coulé sur ses lunettes et saisit son émetteur pour annoncer au reste de l'équipe qu'ils étaient en vie.

* * *

La Miura terminait de ligoter Irie et Spanner façon bondage, comme quoi certaines lectures n'étaient pas inutiles, et put enfin se tourner vers l'écran, sans crainte d'une quelconque attaque surprise des deux scientifiques. Elle tenta de pénétrer dans le système via l'ordinateur central mais rien à faire. Énervée, elle se disait que peut-être, en trouant cet ordinateur, tout s'arrêterait.

\- C'est inutile.

La jeune fille se retourna vers le blond. Elle s'appuie contre la machine et pointa son arme.

\- Le programme est fait de telle manière qu'une fois lancée, même l'administrateur ne peut le retirer. Il s'est déjà infiltré sur le réseau et possède une indépendance niveau action comparable à une I.A. Même débrancher l'ordinateur ne pourra pas l'arrêter.

Haru le scruta du regard, le roux étant toujours à terre, paralysé par la peur et la douleur. Elle soupira et prit son émetteur.

* * *

\- Désolé Tsuna-kun, mais on dirait que j'ai un petit contre temps.

Enma raccrocha et fit face à son adversaire qui avait deux flingues en main pointé vers lui.

\- C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, n'est-ce pas, Xanxus?

Un grognement lui répondit suivit de coups de feu. Décidément, la politesse et lui faisaient deux. Enma esquiva et sortie son attirail. Un peu d'amusement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Coincé entre deux immeubles, les deux n'avaient que peu de liberté de mouvement. Mais cela avantageait plutôt l'allié Vongola. Il étira un fil et commença à tendre sa toile.

* * *

Tsunayoshi raccrocha le téléphone, peiné de la nouvelle. Ainsi, il fallait encore attendre avant de revoir Enma-kun. Il se réinstalla à son bureau et vit l'évolution de la situation. Depuis quand le système incendie était allumé? Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la loque au sol, toujours tremblotante. Il tendit la main sur son bureau quand il fit glisser par inadvertance la télécommande des chaines télés. Les caméras se changèrent en chaine info. Son entreprise faisait la une de toutes les chaines. Une attaque terroriste contre les Vongola, il y avait de quoi faire un scoop.

Certaines informations confidentiels sortirent au grand jour, donné au compte goutte. Tsuna laissa s'échapper la preuve de son irritation.

* * *

Dino referma son ordinateur portable et observa la foule dans son van un peu éloigné du périmètre de sécurité. Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté pour surveiller le combat entre Enma et Xanxus. Voilà qui devrait retarder quelque peu l'échéance finale.

* * *

Gokudera ne savait s'il devait bénir cette pluie ou la maudire. La fumée se dissipait, dispersant son camouflage. Heureusement, ces quelques gouttes réveillèrent son partenaire, encore sonné.

\- Eh Takeshi! Tu m'entends?

\- Ha-haya…tan…

Le fumeur allait dire quelque chose quand soudain, son amant se jeta sur lui puis un coup de feu. Hayato écarquilla les yeux. En face de lui, Reborn quelque peu mal au point, mais seulement quelque égratignure. Il venait de tirer sur Takeshi. Il se vida un peu plus de son sang. Voyant rouge il prit la première arme qui lui tomba sous la main.

* * *

\- Donc… Vous avez fait tout cela pour… une chose aussi stupide? Cracha Mukuro en avalant sauvagement un marshmallow sous le gémissement tortueux de Byakuran.

\- Comme tout génie du mal qui se respecte.

Mukuro sembla pensif. Byakuran esquissa un pas et voulu prendre le paquet de marshmallow innocent, aussi pur que laissait penser sa blancheur mais le fruit exotique la ramena près de la fenêtre, limitant les mouvements du fana de sucre.

\- Enfin, murmura le hackeur en balançant le reste des sucreries par la fenêtre. Cette donnée change entièrement nos plans…

Il ignora l'homme prosterné à ses pieds qui pleurait comme s'il venait d'assister à l'assassinat de ses êtres chers et se mit à marcher avec assurance à travers les couloirs du bâtiment en pleine attaque destructrice.

\- Changements de plans! Siffla Mukuro en saisissant son émetteur. Quittez l'immeuble au plus vite! Tsunayoshi-kun prévoit de le faire sauter!

Puis, le jeune homme s'arrêta net devant ce qui avait été la cage d'escalier qui était désormais un trou béant.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il en soupirant faiblement. C'était sur moi que ça devait tomber…

Il prit une longue inspiration et ferma ses yeux vairons tout en ignorant le bruit de pas qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Alors que Byakuran ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Mukuro ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et étendit ses bras.

\- Nous nous reverrons en Enfer, susurra-t-il doucereusement à l'albinos tout en sautant dans le vide.

Ce dernier le contempla avec ses yeux améthyste écarquillés, son habituel air joueur absent de ses traits choqués.

* * *

Gokudera ignora l'information que venait de lui donner son supérieur et resserra ses doigts autour du katana de son amant.

\- Enfoiré, feula-t-il en se levant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Je vais te buter!

Reborn se contenta de faire un sourire en coin méprisant et rechargea son révolver en un mouvement souple.

\- Approche, enjoignit-il en visant délibérément le corps inconscient de Yamamoto, sachant parfaitement que ce simple fait enragerait l'argenté.

Et il vit juste. Hayato lança le katana vers l'assassin professionnel et saisit prestement le bras du japonais pour ensuite courir vers l'une des fenêtres du couloir. Il se jeter avec force contre celle-ci. Reborn l'observa faire sans lever un doigt et soupira une fois qu'il se retrouva seul.

\- Tsuna, fit-il en saisissant son transmetteur. Les souris se sont échappées.

* * *

Le châtain fronça ses sourcils et ignora le corps tremblotant à ses pieds. Harceler son sosie ne l'amusant plus. Que lui restait-il à faire? Subitement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et il saisit la télécommande immaculée que tenait toujours Giotto. Il pressa un bouton mais rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte que l'objet entre ses mains était plus léger que prévu. Il grinça des dents avant de jeter violement la chose inutile sur l'humain inutile. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et tira d'un des tiroirs un énorme boitier. Il sourit sous le regard horrifié de son alter égo.

\- À l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment, déclara-t-il en saisissant le micro connecté aux baffles répartis dans toute son entreprise. Plus que cinq minutes avant l'effondrement~

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent avec horreur. Il se leva vivement pour s'empresser de partir par la porte, se souciant guère de son état peu habillé.

* * *

«Cinq»

Nagi et le reste de son équipe se hâtèrent de quitter l'immeuble, s'assurant que les autres employés les suivaient.

* * *

«Quatre»

Haru soupira et détacha enfin les deux mécaniciens qui l'avaient suivie sans se plaindre depuis qu'ils avaient appris la destruction imminente du bâtiment.

\- Et pas d'entourloupes! Menaça-t-elle en agitant son fusil.

Irie et Spanner acquiescèrent vivement.

* * *

«Trois»

L'homme aux yeux vairons grogna et maudit une énième fois l'Alouette pour lui avoir donné le rôle du lièvre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait de participer à un de ses plans foireux! Celui-ci était tout simplement dingue lorsqu'il était mis hors de lui.

L'Ananas leva la tête et contempla avec un large sourire méprisant le visage lointain de Byakuran qui le contemplait, l'air surpris. Probablement curieux de savoir comment il avait su survivre à une chute pareille.

Enfin, Rokudo Mukuro n'était pas un expert en parkour pour rien. Quoique, cette information était classée et seul l'Alouette était au courant. En même temps, Hibari était la seule personne à l'avoir forcé à utiliser son talent lors d'une de leurs innombrables courses-poursuites.

* * *

«Deux» chantonna Tsuna en sortant de son bureau et en prenant son ascenseur privé qui menait au toit où l'attendait son hélicoptère, Reborn aux commandes.

Il ne remarqua absolument pas l'absence de son sosie, trop plongé dans sa délectation d'avoir une nouvelle fois deux longueurs d'avances sur ses adversaires.

* * *

«Un»

Giotto inspira profondément et sortit du bâtiment tout en cachant sa tête sous l'ample veste qu'il avait chapardée dans la salle d'attente, les gens avaient fui en laissant leurs affaires. Puis, une fois dans la rue, il se mêla avec la populace. Il leva la tête pour regarder sombrement le toit où, il le savait parfaitement, son Boss s'apprêtait à fuir.

* * *

«Zéro»

Une explosion parcourut l'entièreté du bâtiment et Kyoya faillit perdre son équilibre. Cependant, il le récupéra bien vite et s'assit calmement sur le toit de l'immeuble dans lequel il s'était tenu quelques heures auparavant.

\- Décidément, songea-t-il en levant sa tête pour contempler l'éclat de l'hélicoptère qui s'éloignait à l'horizon, sa balade avait vraiment été intéressante.

Des mètres plus loin, sur la carlingue de l'hélicoptère, un émetteur continuait à clignoter doucement.

* * *

J'ai adoré ce chapitre! Surtout la scène de l'accouchement, et vous? (J'avoue, je suis celle qui a écrit cette scène XD) Quel est votre moment préféré dans cet attentat contre les Vongola? J'avoue, j'ai aussi remodeler Haru pour la rendre aussi drôle (et perverse) J'avoue tout!

Lâchez les reviews! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver...quand elle arrivera! Mais un petit rappel ne serait pas de refus~ (histoire de me motiver, de me faire abandonner mes devoirs pour corriger et mettre en page le prochain chapitre...)


End file.
